Me robaste un beso
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Las miradas ocasionales, la distancia, el nerviosismo, debían de haberle dado alguna pista, parecía sospechoso, sólo eso…, pero nunca pasó por su mente que alguien estuviera enamorado de él, tuvo que pasar algo para que se diera cuenta. Cuddles x Toothy
1. Primer beso

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Trabajo con sus versiones anime o humanizadas

Pareja: Cuddles x Toothy

* * *

><p>Perspectiva de Cuddles<p>

Giré mi cabeza y miré por la ventana del salón de clases, el día era aburrido, los minutos parecían horas, las horas años, el caso era que el reloj de mi teléfono no avanzaba, habría sido muy cruel que hubiera uno colgado en la pared, el incesante sonido del segundero me habría vuelto loco desde el comienzo de ese día, _'sólo unos pocos días más, ya estamos a punto de graduarnos'_ me dije a mí mismo, no podía esperar para ese momento, aunque al mismo tiempo era triste, quizás no vería más a mis compañeros.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre mi mano, ignorando por completo la explicación del profesor, tomé aire y di un suspiro profundo, si callera un meteorito a mí me hubiera seguido dando igual, todo era tan aburrido, me cansé de mirar hacia el exterior y giré para ver al resto de la clase.

Algunos estaban recostados sobre sus pupitres dormidos o a medio dormir, otros garabateando sobre las hojas de sus cuadernos, no faltaba el que conversara con la persona que tenía al lado, haciendo murmullos que probablemente el profesor sí podía escuchar y otra vez pillé a uno de mis amigos mirándome discretamente (bueno no tanto), no había nada de malo con eso, sólo que en ocasiones me producía cierta incomodidad, pero lo pasaba por alto, debía estar igual de aburrido que yo y no encontraba nada que hacer.

Dejó de mirarme en cuanto se dio cuenta de que yo lo estaba viendo y lo descubrí, lucía tenso, debió avergonzarse de que lo descubriera, me pareció divertido, pero oculté la sonrisa, ya le preguntaría por qué me miraba tanto.

Bostecé como oso, quizás debería descansar un poco los ojos, sólo un poco, anoche no dormí muy bien, necesitaba hacer algo con el gato de los vecinos. Cruzando los brazos y usándolos como almohada improvisada me recosté sobre ellos, los pupitres de la escuela no eran las mejores camas, ni sillas, ¿cómo se le podía decir silla a esos asientos incomodos que te dejaban el trasero plano y la espalda echa un desastre?, daba igual, eso debía servir para mantenerte despierto, pero conmigo no lo lograba, lo último que escuché fue al profesor dejando tarea.

...

Una ligera sacudía me regresó a la realidad, una mano en mi espalda me mecía para que despertara, era vagamente consciente de eso, todavía seguía dentro de mis sueños, ¡aah!, mis sueños, podía suspirar corazoncitos, dentro de estos todo se podía y la chica más guapa de la escuela...

"¿Cuddles?" Escuché mi nombre.

Me dolía la espalda, el cuello, la cara, todo en general, era más feliz estando dormido, sentí algo húmedo en mi cara, debía ser mi mejilla que estaba embarrada de baba junto con el pupitre, algo nada encantador.

Perezosamente me limpié y también limpié la propiedad de la escuela con la manga de mi suéter amarillo.

"¿Ya todos se fueron?" Pregunté tontamente al ver el salón vacío.

"Y nosotros también debemos irnos" Me dijo la persona a mi lado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?" Estiré mi cuerpo adolorido.

"Durante toda la clase"

Bien, no importaba mucho, pediría los apuntes prestados. Empujé la silla hacia atrás, haciendo el ruido de rechinido, usualmente no se notaba por el escándalo que producían todos los demás, poniéndome de pie estiré mis extremidades un poco más y por fin pude ver al rostro a mi mejor amigo. El chico que atrapaba viéndome en ocasiones durante las clases, con la persona que pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo, con quien caminaba de regreso a casa y casi era mi vecino, alguien que realmente apreciaba y estimaba.

"Vámonos Toothy" Le dije al peli-morado.

Él me sonrió y asintió, yo le devolví la sonrisa y le indiqué que me acompañara a la salida.

Siempre pensé que su sonrisa era linda y más con los dientes que lo caracterizaban.

Podían burlarse de él por eso, pero yo no lo hacía, pensándolo, debió ser por eso que nos hicimos mejores amigos, desde niños yo lo defendía.

Ya camino a nuestras casas aún tenía algo de sueño, debí seguir durmiendo despierto y recordando mi sueño como para preguntarle a mi amigo algo tan tonto.

"Toothy, ¿Quién te gusta?"

Nunca lo había oído mencionar algo al respecto o sabido que haya tenido novia alguna vez, yo tenía en la mira a cierta peli-rosa de nuestro salón.

El caminar de mi compañero se hizo irregular y su espalda se puso rígida, le di una mirada y el me regresaba una con una expresión nerviosa de incomodidad.

"Nadie, ¿Por qué?" Sabía que mentía.

"Mientes" Se lo restregué directamente.

"No..." Su protesta casi se ahogó, al notar su propio nerviosismo, aclaró su garganta para sonar más creíble "No miento"

Bueno si no me quería decir... Me encogí de hombros, tenía curiosidad ¿de quién se trataría como para avergonzarse y no decirme?

Se me ocurrió algo, algo que lo convencería de decírmelo, era una mentira y no creo que me llegara a creer, ya había tenido novias así que eso lo hacía menos creíble.

"¿Si te dijera un secreto me lo dirías?" Negó

Demonios, que no aceptara me hizo querer saberlo aún más, empezaba a tener más curiosidad.

"Bueno entonces no te lo diré" Hice un puchero, quizás la psicología inversa funcionaria.

Mi mal humor fingido pareció llamar su atención por la forma en que me miraba, ¡sí!, pescó el anzuelo, lo miré y el me miró interesado antes de desviar la mirada apenado.

Él no suele ser así, hoy estaba demasiado tímido, lo pensó un momento mientras caminábamos, había duda en sus ojos, ¿qué lo estaría inquietando tanto?

"Tú primero" Aceptó, pero aún no me miraba.

¿Qué debía decir?, no se me ocurría una mentira tan buena.

"Eres mi mejor amigo" Puse una sonrisa tonta.

Él me miró con enojo y rodó los ojos, molesto por no haberlo tomado en serio, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta morada y apresuró el paso, también me di prisa y lo alcancé sujetándolo del brazo.

"Perdón" Mis risas no lo hacían muy creíble, respiré y me calmé "Yo..." Y si usaba lo que pensé desde un principio, ya le diría yo que era un mentira, pero antes... "Toothy ¿será que a ti te gusta Giggles?" Fui serio con mi pregunta.

Él no se inmuto, me miró en silencio, analizando mis expresiones, para mí agrado, se notó que respondía con la verdad.

El negó y agachó la mirada al suelo, se veía angustiado, me comenzaba a preocupar.

"No me gusta Giggles" Su voz fue un susurro.

Era una de mis preocupaciones, suspiré de alivio internamente.

"Entonces ¿quién?"

"No te puedo decir"

"No importa" Espeté.

¡Me rindo!, no vale la pena, también debía respetar su privacidad, pero eso no me quitaba el disgusto de saber que no confiaba en mí.

"Y yo que me atrevía a decirte que era gay" Mascullé entre dientes conteniendo el enfado cruzándome de brazos.

Esa iba a ser mi mentira, me disponía a decir semejante cosa, algo tan íntimo y que pareciera muy privado, dar algo de un buen valor.

No quise verlo, era decepcionante, sentí que el aire se hacía más pesado.

"¿Es cierto?" Me preguntó con incredulidad.

Pero más que no creerme noté el tono de ilusión en su voz, la esperanza, emoción, que se escondía detrás, fue extraño.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que dijiste"

"Sí, no importa" No pasaba nada si no me decía.

"No me importa" No le entendí.

(***Aclaración**, Toothy piensa que le preguntó Cuddles ¿no importa?, en otras palabras que ¿si no le importa que sea gay?, se malinterpreta todo)

Me mostró una sonrisa, que me sorprendió, era la mejor y más bonita sonrisa que le había visto, cálida y muy alegre, peor para mí, un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, repentinamente estaba tan feliz, me sentí incomodo en su presencia, lo miré de esa forma, no podía ser, yo también estaba algo rojo.

Sentí nerviosismo, me había sonrojado, las cosas estaban muy extrañas, era culpa de Toothy, desde un principio por actuar tan raro.

Seguimos caminando, Toothy, casi saltando alegremente y yo siguiéndolo tomaba mi distancia, algo estaba fuera de lo normal, después de verlo sonreír me sentía apenado, no quería verlo a la cara.

"Te estas quedando atrás" Se detuvo para esperarme, demonios esa sonrisa de la felicidad pura aún no se desvanecía.

Tomó mi brazo, jalándome para que me diera prisa, normalmente era distante, siempre ponía una distancia entre los dos, ¿debería alegrarme de que él también esté tan feliz?, suavicé mi humor, no debía estar enojado, verlo era contagioso.

"Espera ¿a dónde vamos?" Pregunté cuando noté que me llevaba por un camino que no era el habitual.

"Aún no quiero regresar, vayamos a comprar un helado"

"Está bien" Estuve de acuerdo.

Ese día hacía calor, un helado no sería malo, los dos fuimos al parque, cerca había una heladería.

"¿Por qué estás tan feliz?" Mi curiosidad ya no pudo cuando empezó a reír sin razón.

"Por nada" Rió de nuevo.

"En serio dime"

"Ya lo sabrás"

"Toothy" Me quejé en tono exigente, ¿a qué tanto misterio?

"Te lo diré, ahorita" Quiso contener la risa.

Toothy pidió un helado de nuevo sabor, pastel de zanahoria.

"¡Oh!, yo también quiero lo mismo" Le pedí a la señorita que nos atendía.

"Lo siento ya no hay" Dijo esta.

Mi compañero apenas iba a probarla con la lengua fuera de la boca y a pocos centímetros de su cono cuando lo miré, lo notó y me ignoró, se dio media vuelta y empezó a comerlo sin estar bajo mi mirada.

Si sería un..., fruncí los labios, ya se me ocurriría algo.

Me conformé pidiendo uno de vainilla, salimos a ese mismo parque, por suerte estaba algo vacío, debía ser porque la mayoría estaban en sus casas comiendo, no como yo pasando el tiempo con mi mejor amigo, más tarde tendría oportunidad mi madre de decirme algo, mientras…

"¿A qué sabe el de pastel de zanahoria?"

"Pues a zanahoria" Me contestó sin dejar de mirar el cono.

"Eso ya lo sé" Rodé los ojos "Pero..."

"¿Quieres probarlo?" Me miró de una forma que no entendí, algo se agitaba en sus ojos.

Asentí, sólo por hacerlo, concentrándome más en otra cosa.

"Toothy..." Quería aclarar más de mis inquietudes.

"Cuddles, hace rato me preguntaste quien me gustaba" Me interrumpió, asentí otra vez, primero lo que tenía que decirme, parecía importante "La persona que me gusta... Pues ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo" Se puso muy nervioso más de lo que podía manejar, sus manos temblaron y agachó la mirada al suelo, tenía un rubor avergonzado, sus piernas también temblaban.

"Sí..." Le pedí que continuara.

"No quise decir nada, porque... porque creí que yo jamás le podría gustar de la misma forma y tenía miedo, porque después de eso podría ya no verme de la misma forma y yo estoy bien con la relación que tenemos".

¡Oh!, ¿quién era?, ¿Petunia?, ¿Lamy?, Flaky?, o ¿quién más?, me había dicho que no era Giggles, sonaba a que sí quería a esa persona.

"Entonces ¿quién te gusta?"

Toothy miró su helado, ya se estaba derritiendo.

"Deja te muestro" Tomó su mochila del suelo y comenzó a abrirla "Pero no debes mirar, cierra los ojos" Si eso quería, los cerré.

Seguí escuchando el sonido del zíper de la mochila, ¿me mostraría una foto?...

Pero ¿qué?...

¡Dios!, abrí mis ojos de golpe, me estaba besando Tooty, ¡me estaba besando!

Sentí sus labios, que eran suaves, presionar contra los míos, no era mi primer beso, pero... pero... era ¡Toothy!, mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué?

Esos labios se atrevieron más, ¡no!, su lengua lamió contra mi boca y cuando iba a gritar, la empujó adentro de mi boca, ¿sabía a zanahoria?, ¡sabía a zanahoria!

No lo dejé ir más allá y me aparté de inmediato empujándolo.

"T-Toothy?" Tartamudeé, jadeaba por culpa de la sorpresa, debía tener una expresión de susto en todo el rostro.

"Tú querías saber quién me gustaba" Me dijo lleno de timidez, no me miró, tomó su mochila y se marchó corriendo.

Yo me quedé ahí sentado en una banca del parque, tapándome la boca, mi corazón quería salirse del pecho, lentamente quité la mano y toqué mis labios que aun sabían a zanahoria y recordaban la sensación de tener los de mi mejor amigo junto a ellos.

"Toothy" Susurré.

Me besó...

CONTINUA...


	2. Segundo beso

Perspectiva Toothy

¿Dijo lo que escuché?

"Lo que dijiste"

"Sí" Me confirmó "No importa"

"No me importa" Como iba a importarme, era la mejor cosa que podía pasarme.

Al fin podría decirte, sólo eso necesitaba para estar completamente seguro, era incluso más de lo que podía esperar, estaba tan feliz.

Tú me podías ver feliz, debían salir corazones de mí, por un momento creí que estaba dando saltos por la calle.

Te sujeté del brazo y nos llevé a celebrar, podía tocarte sin miedo, sin tener la sensación de que al comenzar de esa manera, quería más, más de algo que no podría tener.

Seguía preguntándome porque me enamore de ti, que asco era el amor, no me dejaba ni conversar tranquilamente contigo, o eran los calambres que hacían que me doliera el estómago o era por miedo a que descubrieras algo, suficiente de preocupaciones... no era momento.

Llegamos a un parque y después a la heladería, pedí del sabor que llamó más mi atención, sonaba bastante raro.

"Lo siento ya no hay" Dijo la joven y me miraste, no podía sostener tu mirada así que me di la vuelta y comí en paz.

Nos sentamos afuera y seguí notando como mirabas mi helado.

"¿Quieres probarlo?" Asentiste.

¡Qué cosa apareció en mi mente!, de la nada se me ocurrió que podía darte de probar del helado con mi boca, ¡no!, ¡no!, ese tipo de pensamientos me llevarían a la ruina, no debía pensar de esa forma con Cuddles.

Miré sus labios, ya los había mirado incontables veces pensando que podría hacerlos míos, parecía no notarlo, pero cada vez que comía de la nieve, los lamía, ya había superado el ruborizarme con cualquier detalle como ese, pero seguía afectándome igual.

Pero fue tan tentador, la sola idea de lo atrevido que era… ¡No!, pero no podía dejar de pensarlo.

Desde hace rato me preguntaba quién me gustaba, en una descabellada idea, me estaba proponiendo decirle que él era quien me gustaba.

¿Tal vez robándole un beso?, como no podía estar en desacuerdo conmigo mismo, fue como si el angelito que tenía en el hombro y que desde hace rato era el que me decía no, haya tomado vacaciones, ya no lo podía escuchar.

¿Lo haría?, ¿me atrevería?, ¡agg!, me estaba doliendo el estómago, debía salirme humo de la cabeza, el ritmo de mi corazón se escuchaba a la perfección en mis oído, estaba tan incómodo, ¿debía?, no estaba seguro, pero no conseguiría nada sólo pensando, alguna vez me había dicho Cuddles que si alguien no se atrevía a hacer algo, siempre tendría la duda de que hubiera pasado, pero yo también pensaba que todo dependía, que tal si me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero sus palabras me inspiraron y me dieron confianza.

Lo haría, ¡oh rayos!, lo haría, ya empezaba a prepararme psicológicamente y el pensar cómo hacerlo.

"Cuddles hace rato me preguntaste quien me gustaba"

Ahora o nunca, después me arrepentiría.

Era la cosa más estúpida que se pudo ocurrir, ya si con eso no se daba cuenta de inmediato era que el rubio era un completo despistado.

"Pero no debes mirar, cierra los ojos"

Fingí buscar algo dentro de mi mochila cuando en realidad solo abrí y cerré el zíper, no debía pensarlo, él me había hecho caso y los cerró, no debía pensarlo, estaba esperando a que yo hiciera algo, no debía pensarlo, me acerqué, no lo pensé, conecté mis labios con los suyos, eran todo lo que había soñado, pero no era suficiente, era una oportunidad única, ese pensamiento que tuve con el helado siguió molestando en mi cabeza, aún tenía un poco en la boca así que lamí esos dulces labios, abrió su boca, ¿me estaba dando permiso?, fui más en serio, estaba dentro de su boca, ¿sería mi corazón o el de Cuddles el que podía estar escuchando?

Pero Cuddles me empujó y vi su expresión de susto.

"T-Toothy" Tartamudeó, su pecho se agitaba y su rostro tenía un color rojo hasta las orejas.

"Tú querías saber quién me gustaba" Sentí una mescla de vergüenza y miedo.

¿Qué era esa expresión de desconcierto?, el miedo me controló y tomé mi mochila para salir corriendo lo más fuerte que pude, '_¿no debí hacerlo?_' Ese pensamiento cruzó en mi mente, pero no me arrepentí, lo que me inquietaba más era saber cómo serían las cosas de ahí en adelante.

Sentía el corazón en la garganta, correr no me ayudaba, estando ya muy cerca de mi casa me detuve junto a un árbol a descansar un poco recargado contra la corteza.

No quería llorar, es sólo que la imagen de Cuddles no abandonaba mi mente, después de todo yo no le gustaba a él, ni aunque fuera gay, yo no le gustaba, sonreí con tristeza y la sonrisa por fin hizo que lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaran sobre mis mejillas, ¡Dios!, cuanto lo amaba, me había enamorado tanto de él como para no permitirme seguir siendo su amigo, quería todo o nada.

Llegué a mi casa con mucha intranquilidad, me sentía tan nervioso, parecía como si hubiera robado algo y lo llevara en la mano, ignoré a mi madre la que me ofrecía algo de comer, no tenía apetito y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, las piernas me pesaban kilos desde que crucé la puerta, no quería que me dijeran nada por eso no los arrastre todo el camino.

Mi mochila terminó a un lado de la puerta cerrada con seguro y yo terminé acostado boca abajo en la cama, me dejé caer, en ese momento nada tenía suficiente importancia.

Eran ideas mías, sabía que no era verdad, pero sentía como si el mundo se fuera a terminar, perdí a la persona a la que más estimaba, mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, mañana por la mañana estoy seguro de que evitara toparse conmigo, para esquivar los problemas y la situación, la mayoría lo hacen, yo no tenía la experiencia, Cuddles era el primero, ese fue mi error, no saber qué hacer.

¡Aggh! Todo era tan complicado desde mi punto de vista, estiré un brazo y tomé lo primero que encontré, bien, era la almohada que quería, la abrasé, serian minutos, horas, el tiempo pasaba, no sabía la hora, no tenía reloj y no quería echar un vistazo a mi teléfono, tenía una maldita esperanza de que me hablara por el, eso me causaba angustia, solo no, no, debía dejar de pensar y preocuparme, mañana me sentiría mejor, aliviado, sería como si todo se quedara muy atrás, era la solución temporal, dormir.

...

_Tercera persona_

"¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué fue eso?" Gritaba histérico el joven de los cabellos amarillos en medio del parque, para su suerte no había nadie o eso creía.

"¿Cuddles?" Preguntó alguien a sus espaldas con una dulce voz amable.

"G-G-Giggles" Tartamudeó sonrojándose.

_'¿Habrá visto?'_ Fue lo que pensó.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Interrogó con preocupación en la voz.

Había escuchado al joven estar gritando desde hace rato y como vio que era uno de sus amigos se acercó para saber que lo alteraba tanto.

"No" Negó sacudiendo exageradamente la cabeza, nervioso "No pasa nada"

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" Giggles tan linda, Cuddles no pudo evitar sonreír.

Necesitaba un consejo tan desesperadamente, que no le importó que fuera Giggles la que se lo diera.

"¿Te puedo pedir un consejo?" Arrastró la mirada por el suelo apenado, tallando su nuca distraídamente con la mano "Yo... que debería… ¿Qué harías tú… si alguien… se te declarara?, pero tú nunca has pensado en esa persona hasta el momento con los mismos ojos"

En la mente de Giggles pasa algo así:

_'¿Qué alguien se le declara?, puede que me esté dando una indirecta, preguntándome eso porque planea decirme algo_. ¿_Le gustare a Cuddles?, ¡nha!, ¿o sí?, ¿qué tal que sí?, pero ¿si no?'_

"Pues a mí no me importaría, si me quiere, puedo intentar quererlo yo también y aceptaría sus sentimientos, o si no por lo menos no los despreciaría" Giggles apostó a lo que le convenía, en otras palabras le decía _'si te gusto y me lo dices te diré que sí'_

Cuddles lo pensó por un momento y después de eso frunció los labios.

"¡Agh!, ¿por qué no lo estoy dudando?" Se gritó a sí mismo internamente dándose vuelta y olvidándose de Giggles "¡No me gusta!" Jaló sus cabellos despeinándose por completo "Tampoco puedo decirle que sí, mierda es mi mejor amigo, sólo eso, es mi amigo, ¡no!, tiene que ser una equivocación" Salió corriendo para aclarar las cosas con Toothy, si hablaba con él, seguro le diría que era una broma o algo por el estilo, no podía ser verdad.

...

Un peli-morado estaba durmiendo en su cama abrazando una almohada y el rubio se plantó frente a la puerta de la casa del peli-morado a punto de tocar.

Su mano se congeló antes de tocar la madera, había corrido hasta ahí con las intenciones de confrontar a Toothy y estando una vez en la entrada no sabía que debía hacer después o como aclarar las cosas.

¿Pero si no había error?, ¿si le gustaba al peli-morado?, como podía decirle a la cara que él no lo quería, heriría los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, lo sabía por experiencia antes ya lo habían rechazado y era horrible, en ocasiones, en otras podía aceptarlo con calma.

Se acobardó al último segundo, enterrando la cabeza entre sus hombros y se disponía a retirarse, ¿qué clase de hombre era?, ningún caballero tendría miedo a esas cosas, con una mujer ya hubiera acabado hace mucho, cuando estaban en el parque para ser específicos, pero con su amigo era una cosa distinta.

Rodeó la casa entrando a los jardines, recordaba que siempre escalaba un árbol que crecía junto a la casa y por ahí Toothy y él se trepaban para salir y entrar sin ser vistos, nadie le diría nada si lo veía por ese lugar.

Pensando en los recuerdos de los viejos buenos tiempos, escaló el árbol cuyas ramas llegaban hasta la casa.

Eran amigos desde hace años, ¿por qué terminaron las cosas así?, entre la mescla de sentimientos tristes había felicidad, una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro pensando en los momentos que atesoraba en su memoria, ¿en verdad podía dejar todo eso atrás?

_'Me quiere yo puedo intentar quererlo' _Recordó las palabras de Giggles, lo quería, pero no de esa forma, incluso le costaba creer que Toothy sentía algo así.

Terminó de escalar el árbol y caminó por una de las gruesas ramas equilibrándose, era la habitación de su amigo a donde daba ésta, con sumo cuidado se asomó, esperando que no hubiera nadie, cuando vio los cabellos morados, se asustó, estaba en su habitación, pero ¿qué hacía él en un principio trepado en el árbol?

Sólo pudo justificarse por seguir la irracionalidad de sus deseos por aclarar las cosas.

Miró de nuevo al interior, después de que pasó un rato sin suceder nada, ¿no lo había visto?, Toothy seguía donde mismo, no se había movido.

Suspiró de alivio, estaba dormido o eso parecía, se quedó un rato sentado en la rama viéndolo dormir, antes hubiera entrado y lo hubiera despertado saltándole encima.

Se ruborizó, eso significa que cada vez estaba cerca de Toothy...

Cuando se siente atracción se debe estar lo más lejos posible si no se está es buenos términos, se sonrojó más mientras más pensaba, un abrazó de un familiar no en lo mismo que el de un amante, como tampoco lo es los abrazos que puede darte un amigo, que a los de la persona que te gusta, todo ese tiempo ¿qué había estado haciendo?

Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso, inevitablemente recordó una vez que estaban los dos solos en su casa, y empezaron a discutir por cualquier estupidez y terminaron en una pelea de cosquillas, Toothy se había puesto tan rojo, en ese momento no tenía sentido, pero ahora todo encajaba.

Hizo más que sólo sacudir su cabeza, descuidadamente se movió sobre la rama, no supo en que momento pasó, ya no sentía la rasposa corteza debajo, fue lo que le dijo estar cayendo, junto con un mareo que lo confundió por completo, de repente estaba mirando el cielo y después no veía nada.

...

"¡Despierta!"

Abrió Cuddles los ojos con un horrible dolor de cabeza y puso sus manos sobre los ojos para que la molesta luz que lo cegaba disminuyera, intentaba entender que sucedía a su alrededor, había algo mullido debajo de él, cómodo, se movió y luego fue algo duro contra su pecho.

Gruñendo aún con el dolor de cabeza entendía que pasó, había estado en un sillón, una cama o lo que fuera y ahora estaba en el suelo, besando al piso, quejándose levemente se esforzó por sentarse.

¿Dónde estaba?, echó un vistazo, conocía ese lugar, era la casa de su amigo.

Cuando se puso de pie y se dio vuelta para marcharse, se topó sin esperarlo con Toothy delante de él.

Tenía una sonrisa suave y cálida, ¿no estaba enojado?, era la misma sonrisa que le gusta ver, le gustaba ese Toothy alegre.

Cuddles no supo que decir y Tooty tampoco decía nada, solo seguía sonriendo.

El rubio fue el que caminó dando un paso hacia adelante acercándose al peli-morado, para su sorpresa él fue quien tomó el rostro de su amigo con sus manos y se acercó aún más.

Sabía lo que hacía, pero su cuerpo se movía solo, escaso de voluntad cerró sus ojos y sintió esos labios con los suyos, volvió a abrir levemente los ojos para encontrar el rostro de Toothy muy cerca, con los papados también cerrados.

Lo besaba, lo sabía, pero no se separaba, cerró nuevamente los suyos, sintiendo la falta de aire y el calor en su rostro.

Pero terminó cuando Toothy lo empujó retirándose unos pasos hacia tras dejando a Cuddles sorprendido y éste lo miró confuso, seguía sonriendo, pero ahora mucho más feliz que antes.

Vio la boca del peli-morado moverse, diciendo unas palabras, pero no se escuchó sonido, no supo que fue lo que dijo, esas palabras se desvanecieron en el aire.

...

El sol estaba quemándole la cara, le dolía la cabeza más que antes y podía saborear el metal salado en su boca, Cuddles sólo se levantó sentándose en el suelo para no asarse vivo bajo el sol, ni el mullido césped confortaba su dolor, su mejilla debió haber conocido el suelo desde hace rato, tocó instintivamente su cara donde dolía, su rostro quemaba estaba tan caliente, poco a poco y con lo que le permitió el dolor de cabeza, entendió que sucedió... tuvo un sueño donde besó a Toothy... y se cayó del árbol.

CONTINÚA...


	3. Tercer beso

Perspectiva Cuddles

Muy apenas llegué a mi casa sin caer a mitad de la calle, todo me daba vueltas, tremendo golpe que me di en la cabeza y de paso también me mordí la lengua, llevaba buen rato escupiendo sangre, dudaba de si en verdad no me había muerto en ese lugar. Entré a mi casa, la puerta estaba sin llave, me fijé que no llevaba mochila conmigo, realmente no era mi día, la debí haber dejado en el parque, después la buscaría, primero... un sofá era lo que estaba más cerca de mí, tenía un extraño sueño y cansancio, pero no debía dormir, bajo ninguna circunstancia debía quedarme dormido, no sé si fue mamó o no la única cosa que lo evitó.

El sermón de mi madre duró horas, creo que se detuvo y fue blanda porque me vio mal y me mando a descansar a mi habitación, ya tomaría un baño después, cuando me pudiera levantar del colchón.

Me cubrí los ojos con el antebrazo, hacer eso me proporcionaba cierto alivio sobre el dolor de cabeza, mejor hubiera sido ir a ver a un médico, pero todo por estar husmeando donde no debía.

Lo de ese beso parecía no querer quedarse atrás, ahora hasta lo soñaba, ¿por qué soñé besarlo?, Toothy no me gustaba, ¿no me gustaba?, lo quería en la forma en que me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, era la persona a la que más le tenía confianza, con la que me sentía más cómodo, la única a la que tenía miedo de perder, pero no sería que lo estaba perdiendo ahora... Dios ¿qué debía hacer?, ni siquiera creo que podríamos volver a ser amigos.

Cálidas lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro, no quería eso, no quería perderlo ¿entonces?... Lloré por lo que sería más de una hora y me quedé dormido porque no recordaba más, aunque no lo quisiera pero el sueño ganó.

...

_Tercera persona_

El sonido de la campana de la escuela sonó y todos los que llegaban tarde se dieron prisa por alcanzar a entrar.

Fuera del barullo característico de un salón, Toothy estaba recostado sobre la tabla de madera de su pupitre, estaba pésimo en lo que se refería de moral, su humor y paciencia estaban por los suelos, no quería tratar con nadie, porque si lo hacía sabía que le preguntarían que le sucedía y terminaría llorando, para su conveniencia nadie le estaba prestando atención.

Dos minutos desde el timbre y el profesor llevaba retraso, Cuddles hizo presencia entrando por la puerta, tampoco nadie le tomó importancia, fue a sentarse a su lugar sin dirigirle palabra a alguien o una mirada.

"¿Cuddles?" Llamó Giggles sentándose en el lugar de adelante.

Cuddles se encontraba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para escucharla, ella no era más que un punto rosa frente al pintarrón. Una mano sacudiéndose frente a su rostro lo despertó del ensueño.

"Giggles ¿cuándo llegaste?" Preguntó medio dormido forzándose a sonreír.

"No hace mucho, ¿dormiste bien?, no luces muy bien que digamos" Desde que la dejó sola en el parque, había tenido pendiente sobre su amigo.

"Sí dormí, sólo que sigo cansado" Le dio un expresión que confirmaba eso.

"¿Y tu mochila?" Probablemente era la única que se fijó que llegó sin una.

"La perdí"

"¿Y tus libros?" Dijo sorprendida.

"También" Cuddles lloraba por dentro con ríos corriendo por su rostro.

"Todos callados" Llegó el profesor poniendo su maletín sobre el escritorio.

Giggles se dio la vuelta mirando al pizarrón blanco para prestar atención, por el contario Cuddles se recostó en la madera, el frio se sentía tan bien sobre su mejilla, curioso miró desde ese lugar al peli-morado, éste estaba atento a la explicación.

No lo había saludado como de costumbre, ni se habían dirigido el hola, no se dirigieron ni una mirada, no conversaron, nada de nada, era extraño, algo triste, no quería eso, las cosas eran mejor antes.

La clase avanzó, ya había pasado más de una hora llena de suspiros, contradictoriamente Cuddles era quien no paraba de mirar a Toothy, siendo atento a cada pequeño detalle de las cosas que hiciera. El profesor se fue por un rato, dejándolos solos haciendo un trabajo.

"Hagámoslo juntos, tú no tienes libro" Le dijo Giggles con amabilidad girando el asiento, Cuddles inmediatamente aceptó.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Cuddles señalando un libro que sobresalía de la mochila de la peli-rosa, curioso por la portada que llamó su atención.

Estaba aburrido, su cerebro no funcionaba de momento, no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada, no recordaba nada ni nada entraba, todo para mejorar el maravilloso día que seguramente le esperaba, pensó con sarcasmo.

"Es un libro que me prestó Petunia, tiene los significados de los sueños" Efectivamente el título decía significados de los sueños.

"¿Me lo prestas?"

"Claro"

Cuddles lo tomó y lo abrió buscando una palabra en particular.

Desde el otro día se preguntaba si ese golpe en la cabeza tenía algo que ver con ese extraño sueño que tuvo, ¿él besando a Toothy?

No tardó en encontrar la palabra para el significado de besos, venia una página entera con información, pero resumió la única parte importante.

(Si se sueña que usted está besando a otra esto, significa que usted está manifestando una atracción sexual que no necesariamente tiene que ser a esa persona pero que tiene deseo sexual hacia alguien. También puede ser el despertar de su propia sexualidad.)

Se empezó a poner rojo, ese libro estaba equivocado, el no sentía ningún tipo de atracción. Se lo devolvió a Giggles intentando ocultar el rubor con sus manos.

"Cud, ¿seguro qué estás bien?, estás muy rojo, ¿no estarás enfermo?" Giggles estudiaba a su amigo con la mirada.

_'Si no lo conociera diría que esta avergonzado, pero él no es así, nunca lo eh visto apenado por alguna cosas, normalmente es muy seguro de sí mismo'_ Pensó Giggles.

Tomó el libro y buscó la página que ojeaba su amigo, pero no la encontró, tenía curiosidad por saber que estaba leyendo.

"Cuddles ¿tienes tijeras?" La peli-rosa necesitaba recortar unas imágenes de una revista, para terminar.

"No traigo mochila recuerdas" Sonó un poco malhumorado "Pídelas prestadas, alguien más a de prestarte unas" Sugirió.

Giggles se puso de pie, de asiento a asiento pidiendo tijeras prestadas.

"Toothy, ¿tienes tijeras que me prestes?"

"Sí" El peli-morada respondió en un murmullo.

Su aspecto era apagado, sin alegría en la mirada y muchos deseoso de llorar, una mujer podía darse cuenta de eso, pero también se tenía que ser observadora.

"¿Te sucedió algo malo?" Preguntó poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

Sus dos amigos no tenían buen aspecto, por un lado uno lucía distraído y el otro deprimido, bien sabía que ellos eran amigos, no se necesitaba mucha inteligencia para preguntarse si algo había sucedido entre ellos.

"¿Pasa algo con Cuddles?" Se aventuró a preguntar sin saber mucho del asunto, pero más pistas no necesitaba, con la amargura que emanaban le bastaba.

Toothy sorprendido la miró como si su mayor secreto fuera rebelado, '_¿qué tanto sabia ella?_'

Durante años supo que su amor no era normal, las cuantas miradas de descontento se lo decían constantemente, su secreto, el mayor y mejor guardado.

"N-N-No..." Tartamudeó muy nervioso, tanto que su cuerpo temblaba.

A Giggles más que dudar de la mentira, le dio lástima su amigo, se veía tan indefenso y temeroso, algo que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento.

"Ven" Lo tomó del brazo sacándolo de su asiento y del salón a los pasillos de la escuela, casi se caía siendo halado.

"Giggles suéltame, duele" Le pidió en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, ésta lo ignoró hasta estar más lejos del salón.

"Bien, ahora quiero que me digas si tú y Cud están enojados entre sí" Exigía una respuesta.

"No estoy... enojado" Toothy desvió la mirada al suelo, evitando los estrictos ojos de Giggles.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" ¿Qué era?, algo no estaba bien, Giggles se angustiaba cada vez más "No creas que no se nota, no has hablado con Cuddles durante todo el día ni siquiera lo saludaste en la mañana o él te saludo a ti"

"¡No es nada que te incumba!" Masculló entre dientes.

Giggles quedo asombrada por la forma descortés en que le respondió.

"Tienes razón no me incumbe, perdón por preocuparme" Le respondió indignada y se fue dejando solo a Toothy.

Éste se sintió mal, no debió hablarle de esa manera, era su amiga, pero su mal humor lo cegó por unos momentos, todo debido a su frustración.

...

Giggles salió arrastrando a Toothy con ella, mientras Cuddles sólo los veía irse, por una razón eso no le gustó, la peli-rosa posiblemente quería algo de Toothy, ¿por qué otro motivo se lo hubiera llevado?, no era algo que pudiera tratar delante de los ojos y oídos de un público espectador deseoso de chismes, por un momento creyó que su amiga podría ir tras Toothy, ¡no!, ¿qué cosa pensaba?, era su amiga, además Toothy le había dicho que no estaba interesado en ella, el que le gustaba era él, eso lo hizo sentir menos intranquilo.

_'¡Espera!'_ Se gritó internamente _'Es que acaso... ¿estoy celoso?'_

Celos, se esforzó por pensar en una alternativa que no fuera eso, pero los conocía sabía distinguir cuando los sentía, el egoísmo sobre algo es el deseo de poseerlo para sí mismo, esa inquietud sobre la posible pérdida, un sentimiento amargo que no le gustaba sentir. Como preferiría sentir la envidia aunque se condenara a la autodestrucción, que fuera eso y no otra cosa.

Su mente era un desastre, a él no le gustaban los hombres, no le gustaba su amigo, no le gustaba Toothy, ¿por qué estaba celoso?, la idea de perder a su amigo era aterradora, era suyo, sólo de él, que pensamiento tan egoísta, por más amigos que tuviera aparte del peli-morado, ninguno podía remplazar a éste.

Esos mismos celos y egoísmo lo orillaron a ponerse de pie, sentía que caminaba por el borde de un precipicio. Salió detrás de ellos como perro con la cola entre las patas, no podía creer que estuviera yendo tras Toothy, después de estarse convenciendo a sí mismo de que no le gustaba y preparando para decirle que no, durante toda la mañana y el día de ayer, ni siquiera lo habían aclarado, existía la posibilidad de arrepentirse... pero ¿qué estupidez era esa?, ¿arrepentirse por qué cosa?, estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿no?

...

Cuddles pasó por un lado de Giggles, ésta ni lo miró, estaba demasiado concentrada refunfuñando insultos y controlando su ira como para hacerlo, Cuddles sólo se le quedo observando hasta que desapareció por un esquina.

En la dirección de donde había salido la peli-rosa y pegado contra la pared, estaba un peli-morado sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada contra la pared y sus rodillas pegadas contra el cuerpo abrazándolas, su rostro estaba oculto enterrado entre sus rodillas, desde lejos podía escucharlo llorar con fuerza, en el corazón Cuddles sintió un peso.

Pocas veces lo había visto llorar y de esas pocas en ninguna ocasión le había gustado que estuviera triste, Toothy era más atractivo sonriendo.

'_¿Qué?'_ Sus pensamientos frenaron _'¿Pensé en la palabra atractivo?, no, lindo o bonito tal vez, ¡no!, tampoco, nada de eso' _

Toothy seguía llorando, no escuchó los pasos de Cuddles acercándose.

Alguien tocó su hombro, pero no se molestó en levantar la vista, debía ser Giggles, verla solo lo haría sentir peor.

"Vete por favor" Susurró.

En su voz se escuchaba claramente que estaba llorando, aguda y rota.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?, Cuddles nunca fue nada más que un amigo, que se asustara por descubrir sus sentimientos era normal, lo esperaba, era predecible, pero seguía doliendo de igual forma, la poca y mínima esperanza que había tenido quedo reducida a menos que la nada, como retoño de flor se marchito sin haber crecido.

La mano en su hombro lo agitó ligeramente, siendo suave en su movimiento, se sentía el cuidado con que lo trataba y la compasión, ¿se trataba de Giggle?, empezaba a dudarlo.

Cuddles no le contestó, en vez de eso se puso enfrente de rodillas, envolviendo el cuello de Toothy, cuando éste levantó el rostro para saber por qué Giggles lo abrazaba, se lo impidió, sujetando con delicadeza y firmeza la cabeza del peli-morado, se avergonzaba de que en un principio no había tenido valor suficiente de hablar de frente y ahora intentaba consolarlo de la probable causa que era su culpa, tal vez era su conciencia y el deseo de sentirse menos culpable.

Fue extraño que la persona que lo abrazara no lo dejara verlo, pero tampoco tenía ánimos para enfrentarlo y contestar a la pregunta de por qué lloraba, sólo se dejó confortar enterrando más su rostro sobre ese pecho y como si fuera la única cosa que podía mantenerlo en una sola pieza, se aferró a las ropas con desesperación permitiéndose llorar por un rato.

En esas lágrimas todo lo que tenía encerrado dentro del pecho se derramaba, años de vida envueltos en el miedo, las mentiras y dolor, esperanzas muertas que sólo eran un sueño lejano, deseos por la felicidad que no vería realizados, todo lo que cargaba y lo lastimaba constantemente, escapaba en un momento de debilidad aligerando la opresión en su corazón, las lágrimas limpiaban las manchas de su sufrimiento.

No quería llorar, que hipócrita sería, no quería, pero la realidad era una cosa muy distinta, amargas lágrimas de dolor corrían por el rostro de Cuddles, tenía a su amigo roto en el llanto entre sus brazos desahogándose de la única manera que podía, como lograría llegar a sentirse bien o en paz consigo mismo viéndolo así de deshecho, no quería que sufriera, lo que quería era algo que funcionara para los dos, pero ¿qué debía hacer?, sacrificarse por la persona más importante para él, preferir su felicidad a la suya era una opción bastante tentadora, _'podría intentar_ _quererlo'_

Era difícil imaginarse correspondiendo los sentimientos de Toothy, ¿todo lo que podría hacer con una mujer podía hacerse con un hombre?, tomarse de las manos, los abrazos afectuosos, pasar el tiempo juntos, ayudarse mutuamente, no parecía haber gran diferencia, no veía gran problema... besarse, acariciarse, hacer el amor... si no estuviera llorando y con su atención puesta en otra cosa, su cara se habría puesto roja, olvidando eso...

Toothy seguía llorando, había tenido muchos sentimientos reprimidos por un largo tiempo, quería que dejara de llorar, su sonrisa era muy hermosa cuando estaba feliz, le gustaba cuando sonreía, ¿cómo podía hacer para que dejara de llorar?, ¿que ganaría sin intentarlo?

La mano que Cuddles que sostenía la cabeza de Toothy paseó entre los cabellos morados acariciándolo, por más que su mente se opusiera lo estaba disfrutando, poder tener a su amigo entre los brazos, dejándose confortar, lo hacía sentir más cerca, dándose cuenta de lo lejos que estuvo durante todo el tiempo en que lo conocía.

El peli-morado estaba completamente seguro de que no se trataba de su amiga, ¿quién entonces?, inevitablemente tendría que verle la cara y creyendo estar suficientemente calmado para eso levantó el rostro, lo primero que vio fue la inconfundible melena rubia de la persona a la que menos quería ver, Cuddles le sonreía con suavidad, se notaba que había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos y aún pequeñas gotas se formaban a los lados, ¿por qué lloraba?, se olvidó de sí mismo por un rato. La razón de su mente le gritaba a la incoherencia de sus sentimientos que desaparecieran, que los ignorara, que reconociera el martirio que le ocasionaban, todo eso convirtiéndose en un susurro que dejaba de escuchar poco a poco, estaba preocupado, la persona a la que servía su cariño lloraba, el pensamiento inmediato fue no querer verlo triste.

Las manos que se aferraban a la ropa lo soltaron y se deslizaron por la cintura para abrazar a Cuddles.

"No llores" Su susurro fue lamentable, afónico y agudo.

Cuddles se sintió más responsable, eso de que el corazón se hacía pedazos estaba más cerca de lo que en realidad las personas podían llegar a creer, dolía como tal.

"Tú eres el que no debe de llorar" Ligeramente apretó el cuerpo de Toothy.

¿Por qué no se enojaba con él?, en vez de ello estaba preocupado.

_'Te desases en mis brazos y aún te preocupas más por mí'_

...

Toothy dejó de llorar, decepcionado de sí por no ser suficientemente fuerte para no dejar que las emociones lo sobrecogieran, cuando se separó empujando a su amigo en ningún segundo quiso ver a Cuddles al rostro, ya era momento de superar las decepciones y sueños imposibles, no necesitaba que la persona de la que se enamoró le dijera en la cara como no correspondía sus sentimientos, no en ese momento donde era tan patético.

Hizo su mejor intento por ponerse de pie con la dignidad que le quedaba y arreglar su ropa arrugada para lucir una facha menos lamentable, no se preocupó por el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, la manga de su sudadera era suficiente para secarlas, Cuddles lo observaba en silencio mientras recobraba la compostura, limpiándose también el rostro, era despreciable, se repudiaba a sí mismo, cualquier cosa para enmendar sus malas decisiones, pero aún no era tarde, no habían aclarado las cosas, podía hacer algo al respecto, finalmente tomó una decisión que iba contra todas sus posturas.

"T-Toothy..." Comenzó casi en un murmullo "Quisiera... hablar contigo sobre..."

"¿Sobre qué?" Interrumpió abruptamente.

Después de haber tomado algunas respiraciones, calmó sus nervios para afrontar cualquier cosa, arrancando todo sentimiento y emoción de su ser, no le importaba no mostrar nada mientras no doliera.

Cuddles lo miró incrédulo, Toothy fingía que no sucedió nada, usando una máscara de indiferencia en el rostro y voz, no hacía el esfuerzo de sonreír, pero tampoco mostraba toda su tristeza.

"¡Sobre lo del parque!" Dijo Cuddles con fuerza y determinación.

No debía escapar como lo hizo estando frente a la puerta de la casa del peli-morado, ahora estaban frente a frente momento de tomar la decisión, pero debía tener cuidado en lo que decía.

Toothy parpadeó un par de veces, no esperaba que reaccionara algo agresivo, su sorpresa fue pasajera.

"¿Qué con eso?" Le espetó molesto.

¿Por qué estaba molesto?, no era enojo lo que sentía, sino frustración mal manejada, era exasperante que Cuddles insistiera en lo que sabía muy bien y no quería escuchar de su boca.

"¡Lo que me dijiste!, que yo..." Se cortó en medio de la frase, no podía gritar algo _así 'que yo te gusto y tú me besaste'_ y ¿después?, temas delicados no podían tratarse con brusquedad.

"¡Ni siquiera puedes decirlo!" Toothy frunció el ceño más molesto que antes "¿Tan malo te pareció?... perdona que no sea un tipo de tu agrado"

Como si su amigo lo hubiera abofeteado, sus palabras lo hirieron.

"¡Si hubiera sido tan malo no te estaría hablando idiota!" Gritó sin pensar Cuddles "Eres mi mejor amigo claro que me agradas, solo quería hablar contigo, saber por qué lo hiciste, pero no me dejas hablar..."

"¡El idiota es otro!, preguntar por qué lo hice, no queda más que obvio, ¡porque me gustas!..."

Cuddles se quedó callado con palabras aún en la boca entreabierta, tardó un poco en asimilar lo que le dijo su amigo, cierto, ya se lo había dicho antes, pero no quería creerlo, Toothy al ver que se quedó helado continuó hablando.

"Yo sé que yo a ti no..." Su enojo iba disminuyendo mientras se desahogaba al habar "Pero no tienes la necesidad de restregármelo en la cara, puedo aceptarlo, pero no quiero que me lo recuerdes... sólo olvídate de lo que hice"

"¡Cállate!" Interrumpió Cuddles "No se puede olvidar..."

"¡Entonces pretende que nada pasó!"

"¡Lo intente!, me dije que no era verdad, mi mejor amigo no podía estar enamorado de mí, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta que era cierto, aunque lo ignorara no podría ser igual, no quiero perder a mi amigo, ¡Toothy!, no quiero que me dejes de hablar, no quiero que te distancies, no quiero que me ignores e ignorarte..." Cuddles había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

"¿No era eso lo que tenías pensado desde un principio?" Todo el tiempo Toothy había tenido en la mente que justamente todas las cosas que le pedía Cuddles que no hiciera eran las que éste tenía planeado llevar acabo.

La mano de Toothy tembló quería tocar el rostro del rubio para secar esas lágrimas, no pensaba que Cuddles pudiera sentir algo así, ¿quién era la verdadera víctima de esa pesadilla?, con la mano en el aire, temeroso de arruinar algo, Cuddles sujetó la mano de Toothy apretándola con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir, no quería que se fuera corriendo como ese día en donde solo vio su espalda alejarse.

"¿Qué son todos estos gritos?" Apareció un profesor por los pasillos.

...

Los dos esperaban fuera de la oficina del director, sentados en unas sillas de madera pacientes a que éste terminara de hablar con la persona antes que ellos y después regañarlos.

"Lo siento por gritarte" Se disculpó Cuddles viendo a la pared.

"También" Toothy miraba el suelo.

Después de un profundo suspiro Cuddles se dio la vuelta sobre la silla para mirar al peli-morado, sin saber que decir dijo lo único que quería que su amigo escuchara.

"No quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo" Sonó triste igual que lo era su semblante.

"No" En la voz de Toothy no se escuchó rastro de emoción, intentaba afrontar las cosas con la mayor frialdad posible.

No fue la respuesta que esperaba escuchar Cuddles, no preguntaría algo tan tono como el porqué, no era necesario.

"¿Cómo puedo hacer para que no te alejes?"

"No lo sé..." Toothy tenía pensado decirle _'regresa el tiempo'_ pero sería muy insensible.

"Yo sí sé..." Dios lo perdonara, su familia y todos por lo que haría, pero de quien más quería un perdón era de Toothy.

Bien, no podía ser tan malo, tal vez podría darse una oportunidad, mejor intentar y fracasar, o esperaba darse aliento con esas palabras consoladoras.

Tomó el rostro de Toothy como si el de una chica se tratara, siendo delicado y cuidadoso en la forma de sujetarlo, realmente era más su miedo que las buenas intenciones, cerró los ojos, así era más fácil para su primera vez, Toothy por el contrario los tenía abiertos como platos de la sorpresa, miró con detalle a Cuddles acercarse y besarlo en la boca, a diferencia del peli-morado el rubio tenía su experiencia y le pidió que abriera la boca mordiendo uno de los labios.

Ya podría decirle Toothy todo lo que quisiera... después del beso, oportunidades únicas no se desperdician, abrió gustoso la boca y jugó con la lengua de Cuddles dentro de su boca.

A las mujeres usualmente no les gustaba que hiciera eso, les daba algo de asco la primera vez y se alejaban o simplemente no abrían la boca, a diferencia de Toothy que le exigía cada vez más a cada segundo, ¿diferente?, definitivamente lo era, en un mal sentido, no mucho, Toothy se relajó y cerró los ojos por completo, días soñando en poder besarlo, el por fin tenerlo, no era como cuando fue el quien le robó un beso, era su amigo quien se lo daba.

Cuddles maldijo sobre lo que había escrito en el libro de Giggles, tenía razón, lo que se suponía era un pequeño beso corto, que iba a darle estaba durando más de lo planeado, su mano puesta sobre la mejilla se deslizó por el cuello aferrándose a la nuca y los cabellos morados, sus labios dolían y la falta de aire se hacía presente.

No lo encontraba desagradable, era un simple beso, pero no con cualquier persona simple, el hecho de que le importara esa persona lo hacía especial.

"Jóvenes..." Llegó la secretaria "Es suuu..." Arrastró la palabra interrumpiéndose a media oración, los había cachado con las manos en la masa.

Los dos se separaron y la miraron con la misma mirada en blanco de sorpresa y susto, tenían la boca abierta, pero no emitían palabra, si acaso un balbuceo incomprensible, escusa alguna no tenían.

"El director... su turno... los espera" Farfulló y parpadeó intentando salir de transe "Pasen los dos por favor" En silencio y con la cara llena de pena caminaron hacia el interior de la oficina siguiendo a la alta mujer.

Antes de cruzar la puerta ella se detuvo y ellos chocaron contra su espalda.

"La escuela no es un lugar para esas cosas" Los regañó sin molestarse en dar la vuelta, ellos asintieron en silencio aunque no los viera "La próxima vez sean más discretos" Aunque no vieron su rostro escucharon la pequeña risita que partía de sus labios.

Abrió la puerta y los dejó solos marchándose, lograron escucharla murmura para sí algo como _'que descuidados_' y reír más fuerte, suspiraron de alivio, al parecer no diría nada.

CONTINUA...


	4. Cuarto beso

"No quiero verlos pelear de nuevo" Fue lo último que dijo el director en su sermón de más de una hora y los jóvenes salieron cabizbajos de la oficina.

La puerta se cerró y ambos suspiraron de alivio al mismo tiempo.

"Tomen" Una mujer alta en vestimenta formar los llamó mientras se acercaba, era la misma mujer de antes "Son sus reportes" Les entregó unas hojas de papel, tenía una sonrisa amable, cosa que no esperaban.

A la mujer le divirtió la expresión que tenían, no desidia quien de los dos estaba más rojo de vergüenza.

Tomaron la hoja de papel y los despidió para que regresaran a sus clases, el de cabello morado se detuvo dándole la espalda antes de marcharse, no estaba seguro de si debía preguntar sobre una inquietud que tenía o era mejor idea quedarse callado, de cualquier manera no decidió, la mujer le dio un empujoncito para que terminara de salir por la puerta, tomando la decisión por él.

Toothy caminaba con la vista clavada a sus pies, apenado de que los hayan descubierto, se detuvo en seco, el rubor se volvió sonrojo y cubrió su rostro con las manos.

¿Qué significaba?, después de discutir, cuando estaban sentados esperando, Cuddles... Cuddles...

"No es un juego" Dijo con las manos todavía cubriendo su rostro.

"¿Qué cosa?" Cuddles lo miró con interrogante.

"El beso, no te burles, ¿por qué... por qué me diste un beso?" No estaba precisamente molesto, solo desconcertado.

"¿Te molesta que te haya robado uno?" Sonreía Cuddles un tanto burlón "Ya estamos a manos, no te debo nada" Toothy movió sus dedos para poder ver a su amigo, éste se había acercado y tomó sus manos quitándolas del rostro, estrechándolas con las suyas les dio un ligero apretón "Creo... Toothy... que sería una buena idea que lo intentara" Sonreía dulcemente.

Sólo un intento, tomarlo de esa manera era bastante tranquilizador, si no funcionaba su plan para mantenerlo a su lado, por lo menos habría hecho algo al respecto, pero tampoco era nada correcto burlarse de la persona que tanto quería, de esa forma, no sería un simple intento, pondría todo de su parte para conseguirlo todo…

Toothy quería creer en lo que decía, Cuddles le daba la oportunidad, ¿por qué no?, fácilmente podía olvidar el enojo, la tristeza, su inseguridad y el miedo, todo por la búsqueda de ser feliz y sólo con escuchar esas palabras ya se sentía estar muy cerca de conseguirlo.

Pero primero...

"¿Eso significa que... estás bien con esto?"

"Pues es un poco extraño..." Cuddles se frotó la nuca nervioso "Pero no quiero que nuestra relación cambie" _'Si tengo que hacer esto está bien'_ pensó.

"Escuchas la tontería que estás diciendo, en una relación todo cambia"

"No me refiero a eso" Cuddles exhaló frustrado, Toothy era un despistado "Me refiero a que quiero seguir sintiéndome bien, cerca de ti, que no te alejes" Puso sus palabras en práctica abrazando al peli-morado.

Sabía que la felicidad que sentía era efímera, nada dura para siempre, por eso, se debe disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible que se le tiene, Toothy se relajó acomodándose entre los brazos, cómodo y confortante quería quedarse así por un largo tiempo, soñó con esa experiencia, pero no era igual abrazar a una almohada con sentimientos solitarios al hacerlo teniendo el calor de la persona amada estando entre sus brazo. Sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, sus manos se reunieron detrás de la espalda de Cuddles y acomodó el rostro en el cuello... el timbre sonó.

"¡Ya es tan tarde!" Cuddles miró a todos salir con las mochilas en sus espaldas.

Tímidamente Toothy se separó frunciendo los labios, apenado metió sus manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

"Mmm... ¿Toothy?" ¿Por qué hacía eso?

A Cuddles le pasó desapercibido el detallo de que los demás no verían muy normal el que estuviera abrazando tan cariñosamente a su amigo, Toothy que era más inseguro le preocupaba que lo gente sospecharan algo, eso no sería bueno.

"También debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde" Sin decir nada más, caminó hacia el salón a recoger sus pertenencias.

...

"¿Perdiste tu mochila?" Preguntó Toothy en cuanto salieron del edificio de la escuela.

"Sí y lo peor es que no sé dónde pudo haber quedado" Por la expresión tranquila del rubio se podía notar su despreocupación "Ya la busqué en el parque donde creí haberla dejado y nada"

"Yo te ayudare a buscarla" Le ofreció con una sonrisa brillante, tan deslumbrante que hizo enrojecer a Cuddles.

Detalles como ese que antes solo le gustaban, ahora eran diferentes, en muchos sentidos, la sonrisa era más bonita, hacía que su corazón se acelerara, lo ponía nervioso, cosas normales que le pasaban cuando tenía alguna pareja.

Suspiró, tal vez tomaría más tiempo del esperado el acostumbrarse.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Toothy cuando escuchó el suspiro.

"¿Eh...?, ¡no es nada!" Se apresuró Cuddles a decir.

"La encontraremos" Le aseguró su amigo volviendo a sonreír con ese encanto "Dijiste que no la encontraste en el parque, regresemos ahí de donde partiremos, mientras vas pensando en los lugares por los que pasaste, hay quienes dicen que debes buscar donde comenzaste" La mirada de Toothy se situó por un momento en la mano izquierda de Cuddles y después la apartó, el rubio lo notó preguntándose extrañado a qué se debía.

Caminaron por un rato, lapso en el que Toothy estaba apuntando la mirada en cualquier dirección excepto a donde estaba su amigo, al rubio le estaba incomodando la tensión que irradiaba el otro, incluso caminaba con las manos echas puños a sus costados...

Recordó algo similar, algo que le pasó a sí mismo, Toothy lucía de la misma forma que cuando quiso tomar la mano de alguien, siendo específicos la chica que le gustaba y estaba dudoso de hacerlo al igual que nervioso.

Sonrió, el peli-morado era tan tímido que resultaba lindo, el rubio también sentía nervios, pero la expresión de Toothy cuando tomó su mano no tenía precioso, valía la pena.

Se acercó más caminando a la par y tomó el puño de la mano derecha persuadiendo a los dedos de soltarse y entrelazarlos con los de él, el peli-morado lo miraba con asombro mientras que Cuddles le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, que al verla Toothy se relajó sonriendo también.

Un momento tierno, aunque solo se tomaran de las manos mientras caminaban, pero era suficiente...

Se suponía que buscaban la mochila por el parque y los alrededores, pero en sustitución los dos lo estaban disfrutando más como una cita improvisada.

Hablaban de los temas de siempre, cositas sin gran importancia y otras de su interés, nadie sospecharía de los viejos amigos, sólo las manos unidas los delataban.

Pasó una hora en que deambulaban conversando y riendo, en escasas ocasiones recordando su objetivo y prestaban atención, pero no consiguieron nada.

"¿Avisaste en tu casa que llegarías tarde?" Preguntó Cuddles deteniendo a los dos cerca de los frondosos árboles.

"Mmm... lo olvide, pero si le explico que estuve contigo no habrá ningún problema" Afirmó Toothy con seguridad y Cuddles sintió algo de alivio.

Pero de cualquier forma no le parecía que se enojaran por su culpa con su amigo... ¡ah!, cierto, debía empezar a dejar de llamarlo así.

Se sentaron en las bancas del parque cerca de la vegetación, el sol estaba en un buen ángulo para que la sombra de los arboles los cubriera.

"Ya me canse" Exhaló Toothy con ligera fuerza al sentarse.

Hacía un calor abrazador y ya empezaba a sudar, Cuddles se sentó a su lado con más cuidado, hasta el momento no se habían soltado ni una vez de las manos.

"Está muy caloroso es lo que pasa" Dijo Cuddles ventilándose un poco al halar su camiseta un par de veces.

"También estaba haciendo calor ese día y compramos un helado ¿recuerdas?" Se rió nerviosamente Toothy, se trataba de algo que ni él mismo quería recordar, bueno... un poco, después de todo se trataba de su primer beso.

El otro también se rió nervioso y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas o era el calor que hacía, se empezaron a poner incomodos entre ellos y el silencio no los ayudaba.

"Hm... Toothy..." Comenzó con timidez y poco a poco fue tomando valor para mirar al aludido al rostro y continuar "En el camino iba pensando que no hicimos bien las cosas, yo... quería pedirte que fueras... ¡que fueras mi novio!" Exclamó la última parte, parecía que si no la hubiera casi gritado, jamás hubiera abandonado su boca.

Se sentía avergonzado, pidiéndole a un hombre ser su pareja, pero más pena sentía que ese hombre se había tratado de su mejor amigo, al que en un principio no supo corresponderle y además temía que Toothy cambiara de opinión cuando fuera más formal, lo último era muy tonto, tanto que se reprochó a sí mismo por sólo ocurrírsele.

Toothy sonrió lleno de felicidad, el sonrojo del bochorno cubría sus mejillas y mostraba una sonrisa brillante, la alegría desbordaba de él, Cuddles lo miró, lo había visto con una sonrisa similar, ¿pero en dónde?, el peli-morado siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa devuelta, esa vez no era la excepción.

"Pienso que no sería necesario decirlo, pero quiero hacerlo" Toothy tomó las manos de Cuddles entre las suyas "Sí quiero" Y le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios, retirándose para mostrar esa sonrisa linda que le fascinaba al rubio.

"Ahora eres mi novio" Dijo Cuddles más para sí y se acercó para besar a Toothy otra vez.

Terminaban lo que comenzó en ese parque, Toothy se juntó más chocando con la pierna de Cuddles sentados y éste envolvió el brazo en la cintura del peli-morado.

Sus labios se acariciaban con un cariño del que no se creía capaz Cuddles, todo parecía estar bien, nada marchaba mal, las cosas las tomaba de una forma bastante calmada y segura.

Para ser un beso de entre los tres o cuatro primeros que le daba Toothy, estaba empezando a ser impaciente, aun no entendía por completo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo por delante, la intranquilidad no le permitía creer eso, quería tomar lo más que pudiera en un corto tiempo.

Tenía calor y esa ardiente temperatura, le derretía el cerebro porque comenzaba a pensar en cosas inapropiadas, sin mencionar que las hormonas adolecentes estaban hirviendo.

Sitio público y a plena vista, eran concepto que se borraron de sus pensamientos mientras degustaba de los labios de su enamorado, droga más grande no pudo haber que el placer de tocar al ser amado, moliendo sus labios con fuerza en contra de los otros, que terminarían magullados y lastimados no importaba, ahora los devoraba con gusto hambriento, de buena gana Cuddles abrió la boca sin que se lo pidiera y metió la lengua, el corazón acelerado y el latido corriendo a toda velocidad, eran lo que lo elevaba en todos los sentidos, a eso se le debía de llamar especial, sus lenguas bailaban y a ambos se les terminaba el aire, Cuddles sonrió por dentro hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, no estaba encontrando nada desagradable en aquello, de hecho... le estaba gustando.

"¡Chicos!" Gritó Giggles al otro lado de la calle sacudiendo una mano en el aire para llamar su atención.

"¡Mnp...!"

"¡Mnp...!"

Gimieron los dos de susto aún en su beso.

Los cabellos de la nuca de ambos se erizaron de la impresión y se separaron con brusquedad como si de fuego se tratara, Cuddles tosió un poco, por ser un baboso que casi se ahoga con su saliva.

Giggles corrió cruzando la calle para reunirse con ambos, aunque al ver a Toothy hizo mala cara.

"Cuddles que bueno que te encontré" Decía con emoción "Estuviste ausente en las clases así que no debes saberlo, a partir de mañana ya se van a estar arreglando los preparativos para la graduación, el lugar, la ropa, los arreglos..." Cuddles la dejó de escuchar.

Estaba un tanto enojado con la aparición de su amiga por la interrupción y triste por Toothy a quien vio de soslayo meter las manos en sus bolcillos y patear una piedrecilla "...empezaran a escoger todo lo demás mañana y la fecha también..." Se perdió de lo que decía entendiendo menos de la mitad "...¿triste?, ¡Aam!... Cuddles" Giggles le tronó los dedos en el oído.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó por auto-reflejo.

"Pregunté ¿qué si no te parece triste?, quizás ya no nos veamos después de la graduación"

En eso último que dijo, la peli-rosa tenía razón, ya se graduarían y quién sabe si volvería a reunirse con sus amigos, pero su preocupación no pasó a más, para eso existía el teléfono y el internet, y la única persona que para él no sería suficiente con eso, era con la que tenía privilegio y obligación de ver en persona.

El rubio negó.

"No, no me entristece"

Por su parte el peli-morado no sentía esa misma despreocupación, se había olvidado de que los días en la escuela se terminaban y su tiempo con Cuddles también, aunque no dudaba de que seguirían juntos, pero probablemente pasarían menos tiempo entre los dos.

Sus facciones entristecieron cubriendo su rostro con el flequillo oscureciendo la mirada, lo hacía sentir aún más mal que Giggles llegara a interrumpir, él y ella se miraron con cierto desagrado mutuo.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Preguntó Cuddles confundido.

Aun cuando escucharon a Cuddles no disimularon esa antipatía.

"Nada, sólo que no voy a dejar de estar enojada con '_éste_' hasta que se disculpe" Señaló con el dedo acusativa al susodicho.

"¡Me perdonas!" Espetó con nada de arrepentimiento.

"Cuando lo digas de verdad lo haré" Giggles se llenó de indignación, inflando el pecho sólo se dirigió al amigo con el que no estaba enfada "Me tengo que ir, aquí no me quieren" Le dedicó una mirada de descontento a Toothy "Únicamente venía a decirte eso" Recobró su sonrisa encantadora y Cuddles se ruborizó un poco.

También era una sonrisa que le gustaba mucho y siempre vio a Giggles con ojos distintos a la amistad, aún tenía sentimientos afectuosos por ella.

"Muchas gracias" Sonrió tontamente como un enamorado.

Eso hizo rabiar a Toothy de celos y estaba en lo correcto por sentirlos, no era su imaginación, con calma tomó respiraciones para calmarse y actuar racional, podía enojarse todo lo que quisiera pero eso ayudaría en nada, además, formalmente Cuddles ya era suyo.

Se despidieron con beso de la mejilla y Toothy se despidió sacudiendo la mano, poniendo la mejor cara posible, aún seria pero no enfadada, aunque Giggles sintió los malos deseos que le mandaba y los puñales que lanzaba con los ojos.

_'¿Por qué estará tan molesto?, ¡yo si tengo razones!, ¿habrá pasado otra cosa que no tenga que ver conmigo?, ¿aún no se pueden en contentar?'_ Suspiró y se marchó _'Chicos quien los entiende son demasiado cerrados'_ Cuddles suspiró viendo a Giggles alejarse.

"¡Mpp!... ¡Mpp!" Carraspeó la garganta el peli-morado llamando la atención de otro.

_'¿Se habrá dado cuenta?_' Cuddles giró la cabeza viéndolo avergonzado sonrió en modo de disculpa, el otro resopló, era notorio que no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

Toothy considero en recriminarle que si le gustaba Giggles, lo pensó con detalle y calma, pero que ganaría con eso, suspiró, no quería pelearse por primera vez siendo novios el mismo día en que lo eran, se calmó, pero su pesar no desapareció.

"Voy a buscar tu mochila por el camino a casa" Sonó sin emoción, emprendiendo marcha con caminata lenta. Caminar solo por un rato lo haría cambiar de humor.

"¡Espérame!" Se quejó Cuddles al alcanzarlo "¿Estás molesto?" Sonaba arrepentido.

_'No, ¿¡tú qué crees?!, el que me gusta y es mi novio anda bobeando como enamorado con una chica que a leguas se nota que le gustas y enfrente de mí, ¿cómo se te ocurre que me molestaría?'_ pensó con sarcasmo lo que quería decirle.

Pobre Giggles ella estaba siendo entrometida sin saber, aunque no le desagradaba y eran amigos se estaba convirtiendo en un potencial enemigo.

"Un poco" Dijo cansado, era cansado tener todas las discusiones que tenían entre ellos, sería como la tercera en el día con esa.

"¿Estás celoso?" Cuddles rió burlón.

"Quizás..." Susurró apenado, Cuddles se fijó en su rubor, Toothy se sonrojaba con mucha facilidad, siendo pálido y pecoso, el color en su rostro denotaba bastante.

Cuddles sonrió encantado y besó la sonrojada mejilla envolviendo su brazo por la cintura del otro

"Eso es bueno"

"¿Por qué?" Lo miró extrañado, nunca había sabido de que los celos fueran buenos.

"Significa que me quieres" Cuddles soltó más risillas y siguió caminado abrazado de Toothy.

¿Pero por qué estaba tan feliz?, nunca pensó que se podría sentirse feliz por eso, pues... era bueno que no fuera ningún engaño de mal gusto, aunque jamás creería que llegara a esos extremos y también resultaba que Toothy lo hacía sentir más cómodo, antes no dejaba ni tocarlo y cuando lo abrazó lo sintió posesivo con él.

Se había puesto más rojo con las palabras del rubio e intentaba ocultarlo mirando al suelo, antes podía disuadirse de ese tipo de reacciones, pero ahora le costaba más trabajo, siguieron así todo el camino a la casa de Cuddles.

…

"¿Quieres quedarte?, la casa está vacía, no llegara nadie hasta más tarde y puedo prestarte el teléfono para que avises con quien estás y donde" Ofreció Cuddles amablemente mientras abría la puerta de su hogar, Toothy aceptó.

Como siempre los dos se dirigieron a la habitación del rubio después de que el peli-morado usara el teléfono, la mamá no tenía ningún problema, confiaba en el otro para que cuidara de su hijo.

"Compré un nuevo videojuego, mira" Le entregó la caja de plástico verde y le ofreció un segundo control.

Toothy lucía emocionado, era uno que había querido jugar desde hacía tiempo y los dos pasaron el tiempo en eso.

Se hacía tarde aunque aún era temprano y faltaba para que oscureciera, Cuddles miró el reloj sobre un mueble, ¿por qué su familia aún no llegaba?

"¡Gané!" Cantó triunfante Toothy poniéndose de pie.

"¡Hey!, me distraje" Se quejó Cuddles como mal perdedor.

"¡Nada!, yo gané"

"Quiero la revancha, es cierto estaba distraído no es justo" Toothy mostró la lengua ante sus protestas.

"No"

Habían pasado un largo rato sentados, tanto que ya le dolían las piernas, Toothy comenzó a estirarse, una que otra articulación crujió, principalmente su espalda, sintiéndose tan bien después de eso, se sentó en la cama dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Toothy ¿no tienes hambre?" En eso el estómago de Cuddles gruñó.

"Yo no, pero tú sí" Rió risueño, divertido por los sonido que hacía el estómago.

Cuddles intentaba cubrirlo para que no se escuchara pero era inútil y los esfuerzos fallidos junto con las caras apenadas que hacía, hacían reír más al otro

Buscaron algo, pero no había nada preparado, Cuddles tuvo que conformarse con un yogurt bebible y sólo eso, regresaron a la habitación, pero aún tenía hambre.

"Podemos cenar algo en mi casa, mamá cocina muy bien estoy seguro que se alegrara de que comas con nosotros" Ofreció con amabilidad Toothy.

"No" Rechazó con cortesía acostándose en la cama "Tengo que esperar a que lleguen" No por menos la oferta era demasiado tentadora.

De espaldas al colchón Cuddles levantó pocos centímetros la cabeza para ver al otro y sonrió con malicia, le pidió que le hiciera compañía a un lado también recostado, en menos de un segundo Toothy se tensó mirándolo con incógnita.

_'Cierto, es nuevo con eso de los novios'_ Se reprochó Cuddles.

Se sentó y tomó a Toothy del brazo, halándolo para que los dos cayeran de espaldas, no le dio tiempo para que se levantara o quejara, con rapidez envolvió los brazos por el pecho y la cintura, capturándolo en una prisión de afecto.

"Pareces una tabla" Se burló abrazándolo más fuerte.

"Este... yo..." Incluso su voz sonaba nerviosa.

"Sólo relajare" Poco a poco los músculos de los brazos y el pecho del peli-morado se destensaron y Cuddles lo siguió de igual forma.

"¿Mejor?" Toothy no quiso darle la razón así que no dijo nada, cosa que divirtió más al otro "Sigo preguntándome cómo fue que me robaste un beso si sigues siendo tan tímido como para recibir un abrazo" Se alejó para ver la expresión en el rostro de Toothy.

"Es nuevo" Admitió, no estaba acostumbrado y aún era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Yo te ayudo" Habrá sido lo gracioso que le parecían las expresiones de Toothy para el querer divertirse más, o era que se veía demasiado lindo como para resistir la tentación o más probable aun, simplemente quería hacerlo.

En mejor posición no podían encontrarse, Cuddles acercó su labios a los de Toothy con calma, pero deseosos, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía sus labios completar el contacto, sonreía entre su beso alegre porque su pareja ya no estaba siendo tan tímida, Toothy lo besó con lentitud, inseguro pero fue correspondiendo, aumentando lentamente la pasión que podía darle con su boca junto con los sentimientos trasmitidos por el beso.

Tenían tiempo, no había nadie en la casa y todas las veces en que se besaron antes, los interrumpieron bruscamente y sin aviso.

Tiernamente Cuddles acarició la espalda de Toothy, éste tenía los brazos doblados contra su pecho y sólo podía acariciar el pecho de su novio, si no quería que lo soltara de su abrazo. Disfrutaban del momento demasiado como para querer detenerse o separarse, no les faltaba el aire puesto que no se estaban comiendo el uno al otro sin permitirse el respirar, aunque si manifestaban el entusiasmo por complacer y hacer sentir bien al otro

El corazón de Toothy estaba acelerado, conteniéndose para no temblar y preguntándose si su novio estaría de la misma forma, _'novio_' ahora era su palabra favorita. No estaba muy errado con la duda, Cuddles sentía los calambres en el estómago y el hormigueo en los labios, acusándose de ser un idiota por alguna vez haber pensado que eso podía ser malo, inclinó la cabeza mejorando el ángulo y mordió los jugosos labios, forzándolo a que abriera la boca, Toothy gimió con la lengua de Cuddles acariciando la propia, fuera nuevo o no, no podía hacer nada más que dejarse llevar o ¿sí?, sus manos tomaron la ropa haciendo bola la tela bajo éstas y desabrochando los primeros dos botones sin quererlo, a Cuddles le gustaba besarlo de esa forma, algo que estaba aprendiendo por experiencia, que envidia saber una que otra cosa que la práctica podía enseñar, aunque Toothy fuera tímido era un poco loquito a la hora de intentar cosas que no había probado antes, siempre y cuando se llenara del valor que requería.

Profundizó el beso siendo él quien insistiera en dominar el beso francés con la lengua dentro de la boca de Cuddles todavía procurando llevar un ritmo calmado, el suéter amarillo abierto de los dos primeros botones del cuello le permitió deslizar las manos por la piel del pecho, recorriendo la clavícula y acariciar el cuello, estaba sudando pero no le importaba, por el contrario... lamió los labios cuando se forzó a separarse y Cuddles abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba que se alejara y menos lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Toothy se acercó al cuello dando besos cariñosos a éste y después seguidos por otros más lujurioso, chupando la piel con sabor salado, Cuddles maulló, antes no había recibido trato similar, se supone que solo se hace eso con una mujer, no siempre, pero es el papel dominante o una forma de seducir, una muy eficaz que hacía a Cuddles sentirse tentado a otras cosa.

"Toothy... ¡Mmm!... ya... ya es suficiente" Se alejó, no quería que esos pensamientos lo alcanzaran, Toothy lo miró preguntándose por qué lo detuvo.

"¿Hice algo mal?" ¿Y si a Cuddles no le gustaba como besaba?

Preguntó de la peor forma que pudo hacerlo, con toda la inocencia que verdaderamente tenía y ojos temerosos, Cuddles casi se ahorcaba a sí mismo al verlo.

"No…, no es eso" Se sentía mal por ver el rostro de su pareja en la aflicción, pero tampoco podía serle tan sincero, que no quería que continuara para que no pasara a más "Me hace cosquillas el cuello" Mintió, su pareja asintió sin creerle realmente.

Cuddles le mentía, sonrió con la misma falsedad Toothy.

"Está bien, no lo hago de nuevo" Eso hizo sentir peor a Cuddles era evidente la distancia con que lo dijo, siendo firme en ocultar algo, vaya lio en que se metía cada vez.

"Está bien ¡mentí!" Confesó mirándolo a los ojos "No quería que siguieras porque..." Hizo una larga pausa "…se sentía demasiado bien" Masculló apenas audible la última parte.

"¿Tanto te cuesta ser franco?" Toothy sonrió sinceramente más tranquilo y le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Cuddles por ser un tonto.

"Pero es algo extraño..."

"¿Qué te agrade?"

"No, el decirlo" Le parecía tonto el admitirlo.

Toothy se divertía con los esfuerzos de Cuddles, era dulce, y aun con la sonrisa besó los labios superficialmente.

"¿Y eso?" Se alejó y acarició el cuello con sus dedos mientras esperaba la respuesta impaciente

"Está bien..." Con aspecto medio dormido Cuddles se dejaba envolver por los encantos poco evidente "Tú turno" El rubio comenzó el nuevo beso, más profundo que el otro, las manos caminaba por la espalda y las de Toothy terminaron enredándose en el cuello de Cuddles, con un jadeo el peli-morado se separó y respondió.

"No está mal" Tenía una sonrisa tonta mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Cuddles quiso tener su desquite atormentando al otro con caricias y beso el cuello de Toothy con la misma pasión.

Toothy no jadeaba por la falta de aire si no que intentaba conseguir alivio a todo el calor que lo estaba sofocando, en su acaloramiento su pensamiento actuaba más lento y era sustituido por una mente en blanco.

Las puertas escuchándose ser abierta les dijeron que familia de Cuddles llegó a la casa, pero ellos siguieron besándose un rato más antes de que alguien apareciera por la habitación.

CONTINUA…


	5. Quinto beso

"Te estaba esperando" Saludó Cuddles a Toothy con un dulce beso en los labios.

"¿Te hice esperar?" Estaba preocupado por haber tardado mucho tiempo en llegar, pero ese retraso se debía a culpa de su familia que lo retuvo para conversar un rato con él.

"No, sólo unos cinco minutos, acabo de llegar yo también" Respondió con sonrisa amable

Sí, esos cinco minutos multiplicados por seis que dan la medio hora que pasó esperando de pie recargado contra una columna del lugar y que en realidad no mencionaba por cortesía y buena educación, tampoco era algo por lo que molestarse.

Los dos acordaron verse en el cine para ver una película juntos.

Cuddles ya había comprado los boletos y los tenía en mano, dándole el suyo a Toothy, ese tiempo de sobra lo empleó para algo. No se trataba de ninguna película cursi que hacía a las damas lagrimear o alguna de terror que no estaría, mal pero aun así no, ni una boba romántica de comedia, una agradable de tema sencillo para pasar el rato pero no por eso era mala.

Compraron palomitas y golosinas, casi obligatorias para pasar el tiempo cuando se ve alguna función, para hacer el rato más agradable.

El lugar estaba oscuro al entrar, ya era un poco tarde y habían apagado las luces de la sala y pasillos.

"¿Traes tu celular?" Preguntó Cuddles pensando que con la luz quizás alcanzarían a ver el escalonado.

"Sí, está en mi bolsillo" Toothy era quien llevaba las cosas en brazos, no podía pasárselo.

"¿En cuál?"

"En el delantero, creo que el izquierdo" Cuddles buscó a tientas en el los bolcillos sobre la tela, lo encontró en el derecho a diferencia de lo que le dijo.

"Cuidado" Le pidió Toothy cuando el otro metió la mano "Me estoy cayendo" Estaba sobre un escalón y Cuddles lo estaba empujando cada vez que intentaba sacarlo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Shh..." Los demás en la sala del cine les pidieron que se callaran aunque no podían verlos.

"Lo siento" Susurró Toothy, aunque nadie lo escuchó realmente.

"No puedo sacarlo" Los bolsillos eran muy pequeños y que Toothy se estuviera moviendo no ayudaba.

"Ya-Ya déjalo, mejor no, vamos a sentarnos" Su voz titubeaba, le alegró que no se pudiera ver nada, así no podían ver su expresión. Cuddles no sólo estuvo buscando el teléfono...

Después de tropezones y golpes en los dedos de los pies encontraron lugares en la parte de atrás, aunque el lugar tampoco estaba tan lleno como para no haberlos, pero ese era el sitio más alejado y donde se podía ver mejor la película, debajo del proyector para ser más precisos.

Era un día sólo para ellos, una hora y media sin ser molestados por alguien o la posibilidad de que alguien los viera, el cine era un lugar oscuro donde los ojos de nadie lograrían distinguirlos de cualquier otra pareja normal, además era silencioso y no había nadie cerca de donde estaban sentados.

Parte de la primera hora transcurrió, en pura suposición no más de la mitad, sin contar el tiempo que tomaban los cortos y demás en donde comieron la mitad de lo que llevaban.

Cuddles sí se fijaban en cada ocasión que su mano se topaba con la Toothy cuando quería tomar algunas palomitas, pero por su parte Toothy no, él estaba más concentrado en la película.

Eso de ser novios resultaba raro, Cuddles no le encontraba gran diferencia a lo que fue ser amigos, pasaban el mismo tiempo juntos, en ocasiones hacían las mismas cosas, hablaban de lo mismo, casi todo igual, entonces ¿por qué desde que empezaron con eso, se ponía nervioso, cuidaba más cada detalle de lo que hiciera el otro, no le resultaba molesto nada de lo que digiera o hiciera, era fácil estar de acuerdo y ese tiempo que compartían quería extenderlo hasta cuanto se pudiera?, ese deseo por compartir más cosas, experiencia, momentos, sonrisas, bromas, etc...

Podría ser que si se estaba enamorando, más allá de lo que creyó ser una manera para aferrar a la persona más importante para él a su lado, ¡nha!, lo descartó de inmediato, sólo era su imaginación.

Otra vez sus manos se tocaron, cada vez que pasaba eso su corazón daba un brinco y sentía el calor recorrer su rostro al igual que la falta de aire momentánea, ideas raras inundaban su mente, de ese tipo de cosas que se le ocurrirían hacer con una mujer estando a solas en el cine... unas no muy bien intencionadas y ¿por qué no...? ya lo habían hecho antes.

Lo del bostezo y el brazo por detrás del asiento estaba muy usado y era para conquistar cosa que no necesitaba, se le ocurrió algo mejor.

"Toothy" Le susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que apenas pudiera escucharlo.

No es que hiciera mucho ruido y pudiera molestar a los demás, estaba seguro que nadie lo escucharía excepto su acompañante sentado a su lado.

Como esperaba éste lo miró un segundo y después se acercó para escuchar con atención lo que quería decirle. Perfecto, una vez cerca Cuddles besó su mejilla y cuando Toothy giró la cabeza para verlo un tanto confundido, besó los labios cumpliendo la idea que tanto rondaba en su cabeza.

Era sorprendente que Cuddles pudiera ser tan buen novio, considerando que en ocasiones cuando se es mejor amigo de alguien las relaciones no funcionan, Toothy le correspondió a esos dulces labios que lo besaban con el mismo trato cariñoso, todo apuntaba para ir en buen camino, si las cosas fueran así de simples siempre.

...

"Siempre me eh preguntado ¿de dónde consigues tanto dinero para comprar dulces?" Preguntó una peli-rosa a un peli-verde con amarillo que caminaba a su lado.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Sacó la paleta de cereza roja de su boca para poder hablar correctamente y después volvió a meterla.

"Pues... yo apostaría a que comes como dos kilos de azúcar diaria" Le explicaba con asombro en sus palabras.

Aunque lo haya visto en numerosas ocasiones aun no podía creerse que una persona normal pudiera comer cantidad asombrosa de dulces al día sin enfermarse.

"No es cierto, también como chocolate, chicles, gomitas, paletas..."

"¡No!, no me entendiste" Suspiró con resignación Giggles.

Nutty llevaba consigo una pila enorme de golosinas, aunque ya había comido más de tres cuartos de esta antes de entrar al cine.

Estaba desilusionada porque invitó a sus dos mejores amigas para que la acompañaran pero ninguna podía asistir y terminó por alguna extraña razón con Nutty, el que se topó por casualidad

Entraron a la sala de cine.

"Giggles está oscuro" Se quejaba Nutty preocupado por sus golosinas.

"¿De quién es la culpa?, si no te hubieras tomado tanto tiempo en la tienda podríamos haber llegado cuando las luces aún estaban encendidas"

"Pero..."

"Pero nada, no te quejes" Lo regañó "Y vamos a sentarnos"

De entre todos los asientos disponibles escogieron los que estaban en la parte de atrás, una o dos hileras de sillas antes de que terminaran éstas.

Todo bien cuando comenzó la película pero cinco minutos después.

"Nutty... me repites ¿para cual película compraste las entradas?" Preguntó Giggles.

Estaba extrañada, llevaba no más de cinco minutos viendo la función y ya estaba confundida.

"Mmm... no recuerdo" Dijo Nutty metiéndose un puñado de gomitas a la boca.

"¿No es la de _'amores inolvidables'_?"

"¡Hyu!, eso es para niñas" La expresión de disgusto acompañó sus palabras.

"¡No compraste boletos para esa función!" Le gritó enfadada casi con la boca abierta a causa de la incompetencia de Nutty "¡Específicamente te dije que para esa!" Le importó muy poco las personas que le pedían que se callara.

"Lo olvide" Nutty estaba muy concentrado en los dulces.

"¡Nutty!..." Casi gritaba enfadada "Tú... eres un... ¡ahg!... un... un..." Habló atropelladamente sin saber a dónde redirigir su ira para no asfixiar a su amigo justo en ese momento.

Nadie vería si le sacaba los ojos con las uñas o le amarraba una cinta de teni en el cuello primero para que no gritara mientras hacía lo de los ojos o le terminaba de meter todos esos dulces que amaba a la boca para que se asfixiara, esa y otras cien formas de como matarlo aparecieron en su mente.

"¿Quieres?" Nutty le ofreció dulces a Giggles.

"¿Cómo que si quiero...? ¡agh!" Estaba echando humo por las orejas, ese amigo era el más grande... ¡tonto!, traga dulces, adicto, hijo de...

Podía parecer linda la peli-rosa, pero una vez enojada cuidado la persona que estuviera cerca a menos de un metro.

Salió como fiera recién liberada por los pasillos del cine, su cara estaba tan desfigurada del enojo, que el encargado en cuanto la vio se acobardó del miedo y no le dijo nada.

Y como no estar colérica si la única razón por la que estaba en ese lugar aunque fuera con la compañía de Nutty sin sus amigas era ver esa película que tanto había esperado para su estreno.

Nutty se encogió de hombros y regresó a ver la película en silencio y agradecido de que la escandalosa de Giggles ya no estuviera para hacer ruido.

En cuanto llegó a las puertas del exterior Giggles se detuvo en seco para tomar un poco de aire y tranquilizarse contando en retroceso números, le hablaría por teléfono a algún desdichado que no tenía la culpa ni la responsabilidad de escuchar sus quejas para desahogarse con ese no tan afortunado amigo, pero... cuando quiso tomar su teléfono celular se percató que no llevaba su bolsa consigo, la olvidó dentro del cine.

Mascullando palabras anti sonantes regresó al interior, el mismo encargado la vio pero no profirió palabra, no era bobo para meterse en su camino.

...

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que Giggles se fue y Nutty se olvidó por completo de ella, lo que lo preocupó fue que sus dulces se terminaron, con la punta de los dedos tomó el ultimo que quedaba dentro del recipiente vacío, mirando al interior para asegurarse de que no había algún sobrante, nada... y ya no tenía dinero...

"Nnm..." Se quejó en forma de puchero como solía hacerlo cuando su ración de azúcar se terminaba o no podía comprar algún dulce que quería.

¿Qué podía hacer?, miró estirando el cuello por sobre los demás asientos y la gente sentada más abajo de donde estaba, no había nadie que estuviera suficientemente cerca como para robarle algunas palomitas, su rostro reflejaba toda la desilusión que tenía.

Se recargó en el asiento con los brazos cruzados, a esperar a que la película terminara con cierto grado de aburrimiento y cara larga.

Los minutos parecían horas, la historia que veía pasar delante no era mala pero... quería sus dulces para disfrutar todo aún más.

El lugar era muy silencioso en total y por lo poco que veía diría que había por lo menos diez personas sin incluirlo, aparte de que no era un lugar exageradamente grande, uno que otro suspiro escapaba de sus labios, escuchar sus suspiros le causaba más aburrimiento y sueño además de los suspiros... escuchaba algo... aguzó el oído, que escuchaba, provenía de atrás, no era el sonido de alguien comiendo palomitas, ¿entonces?... giró la cabeza para saber de qué se trataba.

No veía nada y la luz del proyector lo cegaba, pero no era su imaginación escuchaba algo, probablemente otras personas viendo la película, lo ignoró, pero... esa persona podría tener golosinas...

Fuera quien fuera si no lo veían podría hacerse de las suyas.

Nutty rió de una forma extraña y se escabullo por el suelo junto a la hilera de asientos.

...

Los dos se besaban y se olvidaron de la razón por la que se estaba en un cine.

Últimamente encontraban muy poco tiempo para estar de esa forma. La escuela estaba descartada inmediatamente por evidentes razones, todo mundo es un chismoso en ese lugar y ellos seguían actuando como los dos amigos manteniendo las apariencias, que en ocasiones era difícil porque no faltaba momento que alguno de los dos quisiera tener entre brazos al otro.

En sus casas, pocas ocasiones se presentaban que sus familias estuvieran fuera, aunque podían tener una habitación para ellos, sólo que las paredes eran muy delgadas como papel.

Los sitios públicos aunque suene contradictorio eran opcionales, tenían que ser lugares que nunca frecuentaran y nadie los conociera. En otras palabras vivir escondidos, pero a petición de Toothy más que nada.

Tenían más de dos semana juntos, tiempo que pasaron muy felices, pero Cuddles tenía en mente algo más...

Toothy era muy vocal cuando le gustaba algo y por cómo se estaba escuchando, aunque fuera una sinfónica solo para los oídos de Cuddles, a su novio le estaba gustando mucho como lo besaba, oportunidad como esa no se desperdician, el ambiente oscuro sería su cómplice y cuidaría de que nadie se diera por enterado.

Las chicas no se dejan manosear dicho de la manera vulgar... pero Toothy más que querer con esos ojos brillantes se lo pedía, si no es que interpretaba mal las cosas.

Cuddles se acercó más pidiéndole a su novio que hiciera lo mismo, sólo el descansabrazo del asiento los separaba y era una completa molestia.

Con sigilo Cuddles metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta tocando sólo el vientre, Toothy se sorprendió abriendo los ojos aunque no era gran cosa lo que veía, una única silueta ante él, quiso separarse pensando que ya era suficiente pero Cuddles insistió en el beso.

¿Por qué era Cuddles quien empezaba?, ¿Por qué no le seguía el ritmo?, ¿había algún problema con lo que hacían?, de hecho no encontraba ninguno, pero estaba siendo demasiado cohibido, todo eso pasaba por la mente de Toothy.

Y Cuddles pensaba en algo similar, ¿por qué llegaba a esos extremos si no era gay?, ¿por qué lo hacía si aún no veía Toothy de esa manera?, ¿no lo hacía?, tendría que reconsiderar muchas cosas.

"Cud... ¡mmf!" Lo seguía besando y no lo dejaba hablar.

La piel de Toothy era muy caliente y su estómago era firme, con más hambre comió de esa boca.

La mano de Cuddles hormigueaba sobre su piel y le estaba dando calor, quería que esa mano cubriera más superficie. Lo que iba a decirle se le olvidó.

Correspondió el hambre, mordiendo los labios ajenos, pasionalmente sin palabras solicitando que no se detuviera chupó el labio inferir de Cuddles. El aliento de ambos cosquilleaba en la boca y sus labios ya dolían, porque no habían sido minutos los que estuvieron en eso.

Las yemas de los dedos jugaban danzando con suavidad hasta que se cansaron de lo mismo y la palma quiso participar también descendiendo hasta detenerse antes de entrar por debajo del pantalón.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?... Se separaron para verse por unos segundos.

"¿Toothy?" Apenas pudo pronunciarlo.

No pensaba, en nada, nada de nada, la ignorancia de posibles consecuencias es dulce.

Toothy regresó a besar esos labios que tanto deseaba de la persona que más quería y Cuddles también regreso a lo suyo, la mano no se detuvo ingresando bajo la tela del pantalón y la ropa interior...

...

El suelo del cine estaba pegajoso, lleno de... cosas que la gente tiraba, como gaseosas y envolturas de plástico, pero ni Nutty era tan asqueroso como para comer algo de ese lugar... bueno... no mientras hubiera mejores esperándolo. Llegó al pasillo que unía todas las filas.

"Nutty ¿por qué estas arrastrándote?" Delante del aludido algo bloqueaba su avance.

Levantó la vista y lo que distinguió fue la silueta de un moño que muy difícilmente podía decirse que era de color rojo.

"Giggles hasta a un lado" Le pidió empujando sus pies para que se moviera.

"¡Sólo vine por mi bolso!" Su enojo aún no desaparecía y la descortesía de Nutty no hacía nada por mejorarlo.

Pasó por sobre su amigo pisándole la espalda, éste se quejó por obvios motivos de dolor, suerte tuvo de que no usara zapatillas con tacón ese día.

Mascullando su enojo regresó a sus propios asuntos ignorándola.

Tenía razón había unas personas detrás de él, que pena, era una pareja que usaba el encubrimiento del sonido y la falta de luz para estar juntos, una sentada sobre la otra, esa pena alcanzó sus mejillas ruborizándolo, que inoportuno, no esperaba algo así, su juicio le ganaba a la adicción arrepintiéndose de su plan, además... era poco probable que estuvieran ahí para comer dulces, estaban para... hacer otras... cosas...

"¿Tú tienes mi cartera?" Interrumpió Giggles "Si mal no recuerdo te di el dinero para que compraras el boleto" La parejita dejó de hacer sea lo que sea que hacía.

"¡Shhhhhh!" Nutty casi se desasía los labios queriendo callarla.

"¿Qué tienes?" Nutty era raro "¿Esos no son Cuddles y Toothy?" Entrecerraba los ojos para enfocar, de que servía cerrarlo si de por si no veía nada "¡Chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo?" Los saludó con alegría y aliviada de que ya no estaba sola con Nutty.

...

"... ¿Qué están haciendo?" Sentado sobre las piernas de Cuddles, Toothy se levantó.

Estaba asustado, que estaban haciendo en ese lugar, no debía de ser así, como pudo ocurrírsele semejante estupidez, fue el momento, el acalorado momento, pero eso de... que los hayan descubierto.

Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para que el quejido no saliera desde su garganta, por lo que le dolió levantarse, mucho más de lo que fue sentarse, Cuddles había sido demasiado grande para lo que podía recibir por ahora.

Cuddles también se mordió la lengua para no gemir cuando se levantó apresurado de su regazo.

¿Por qué justo en ese momento cuando casi habían terminado? Estaba odiando desde lo más profundo a la persona que habló.

El peli-morado se encargó de acomodar su ropa, subir el zíper del pantalón y alisar la camisa para lucir la decencia que no tenía o la que perdió, limpió lo mejor que pudo antes de eso y además ayudó a Cuddles con lo suyo. Moría de vergüenza, su cara debía de estar de un brillante rojo, más de lo que había estado segundos antes y sus ojos vidriosos le facilitaban las ganas de llorar, desvergonzado, descarado, eso y más cosas se gritaba en la mente.

Mientras hacía todo aquello Giggles se fue acercando.

"Cud, ¡qué bien encontrarte!" Quería saludar a su amigo pero Nutty la sujetó para que no se acercara.

No estaba seguro de que hacer o que decir, pero si era la mejor opción no permitir a Giggles caminar más allá de donde él estaba y la sujetaba, no si no quería enterarse de algo y tampoco quería delatar a aquellos dos, aunque tampoco sabía que pensar al respecto.

"Oye ¿Nutty?" Giggles le pedía que la soltara.

Éste se ponía tan nervioso que sentía las pequeñas gotas de sudor formarse atrás en su nuca, ¿cómo preguntar por eso?, o ¿debía hablar al respecto con ellos?

CONTINUA…


	6. Sexto beso

Perspectiva Nutty

Giggles estaba molesta de que no la dejara ir, pero ¿cómo podía soltarla?, no se me ocurría mayor error que hacer eso. Dije lo primer que me vino en mente sin importarme lo tonto que pareciera, ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente me viera de esa forma, ella no haría la diferencia.

"Acompáñame a comprar dulces" No fue petición, más como una orden.

La llevé halando conmigo en contra de su oposición.

Claramente se trataba de una mentira ni siquiera tenía dinero para comprar alguno, ya se me ocurriría una mejor mentira estando afuera. Me gritó y me pedía que la soltara, lanzándome uno que otro manotazo, que suerte que no tiene mano pesada, yo la ignoré, fui indiferente a todos los reclamos que escuchaba salir de sus labios y un sordo a lo que se trataba de insultos, cuando ella se molesta no es ninguna persona dulce, es agria y picosa, a si le diría si tuviera que describirla.

Por fin salimos, el aire golpeó mi rostro sintiéndose frio al contacto con mi piel, pero eso era porque las gotas de sudor cubrían mi cuello y rostro, lo normal tratándose de semejante susto experimentado, ahora si podía poner de escusa tener la azúcar baja para poder comer más caramelos y paletas.

"¡Aún necesitó entrar para encontrar mi cartera!" Me seguía reclamando "Y ¿por qué nos fuimos?, no me diste tiempo de saludar a Cuddles ni a Toothy" Al último lo menciono haciendo una mueca con la boca.

_'Creme, ellos no quieren que los saludes'_ Pensé.

"Es que quería un dulce" Mentí e incluso soné infantil para que me creyera.

Ella bufó enfadada y se tragó todas las malas palabras que quería decirme cuidando esa boquita delante de tanto público, seguramente pensaba que yo no tenía remedio.

Para mejorar la mentira metí mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sudadera buscando lo que no encontraría, dinero, insistía en intentar encontrar algo mientras mi mente estaba en otra cosa.

¿No debería decir nada? y que tal si fingía que no había visto nada y tampoco sabía algo, ¡sí!, eso es la solución podía usar eso, es fácil ser un ignorante e hipócrita... la palabra resonó en mi mente, pero eso suena mal hasta en mi cabeza, no quiero ser eso pero tampoco quiero meterme en problemas, no soy bueno con los problemas, ¿cómo resuelvo esto?

Me sorprendió al toparme con algo dentro de mis bolsillos, encontré la cartera de Giggles en mi falsa búsqueda que si resulto en el hallazgo de un tesoro.

"¿Giggles me prestas dinero?, se me terminó el mío" Le dije eso mientras le devolvía el articulo con efectivo en su interior que era del mismo color que su moño, la cartera era para combinar ¿creo?, me recordaba a la paleta que comía hace rato.

Mi estómago gruñó, eso siempre pasa cuando pienso en cosas deliciosas como la paleta, puedo comer infinidad de dulces porque no sacian mi hambre, siempre quiero más... lo que no sé si es bueno o malo pero ahora por culpa del moño de Giggles tenía hambre.

Ni me contestó, gruñó, me arrebató su pertenencia y se fue con paso apresurado, ¡picosa! Me reí al verla rabiar y soportar su cólera.

También vi a dos figuras muy conocidas salir corriendo sujetadas de la mano, el rostro de Toothy estaba tan rojo que logré distinguirlo, ahí fue cuando mi risa ceso.

¡Qué será de mí mañana!, sollozaba internamente con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos, estoy tentado a ofrecer dejar de comer dulces con tal de que el tiempo se detenga.

¡No!, pero en que pienso, puras tonterías, los dulces son más importantes, mi verdadero amor platónico.

...

Llegué a mi casa con el desgano de ir a la cama para que el día continuara y llegara el mañana, aun sobre mis preocupaciones el sueño ganó, rápidamente quedé dormido cuando mi cabeza tocó las almohadas, no sé si ronco pero nadie en mi casa se queja así que no debe ser el caso.

El molesto despertador interrumpió mis sueños, pero nada que cinco minutitos más no pudieran arreglar después de apagarlo, solo iba a descansar los ojos por un rato mientras me animaba a poner un pie fuera de la cama o ese cansancio que aún tenía se desvanecía.

"¡Llego tarde!" Grité mientras quitaba de encima de mí la colcha y las sabanas que terminaron en el suelo.

Se supone que eran cinco minutos no veinte, me metía dentro del plantaron al mismo tiempo que tropezaba por todo el lugar dando saltos para que las piernas entraran en los agujeros.

Tomé una camiseta cualquiera de color amarillo del armario mientras acomodaba los cuadernos en mi mochila, hice un desastre de papeles, recogerlos fue lo que me hizo llegar más tarde a escuela.

Mi desayuno fue cereal directo de la caja a mi boca y leche que tomé de igual forma, ignoré los reclamos de mis hermanos por lo que hacía, que para ellos era un asco, no querían mis babas en la leche, ¡como si yo no me comiera las suyas!

En mi prisa estoy seguro de haber olvidado algo y se me fue recordado después de la peor forma... Corrí todo el camino aún arreglándome los pantalones en la entrada de la escuela, eso no me hizo detenerme, era tarde y pues eso no era el fin del mundo, pero si llegaba a esas horas una vez más mis calificaciones irían en pique sin mencionar que no era un estudiante de excelencia y no quería parecer más burro de por sí, mis calificaciones debían mejorar, quiero demostrarle a los demás que también soy inteligente, en especial a alguien… que también es mi mejor amigo. Nadie caminaba por los pasillos, señal de mi retraso, seguía corriendo y cuando estuve frente a la puerta del salón de clases, antes de abrir la puerta girando la perilla con brusquedad y entrar arrodillándome para que el profesor perdonara mi incumplimiento al tiempo, alguien me ganó, la puerta se abrió antes de que hiciera todo lo anterior a la lista y vi un rostro además del color morado, después fue el dolor en mi trasero.

"¡Duele!" Me dolía la frente y el trasero, pero más la frente, si definitivamente me dolía más la frente, sentí como si hubiera chocado con una pared aunque se trataba de una persona en realidad.

"¿Están bien?" Escuché la voz preocupada del docente.

"¡Sí!" Dijo la otra persona.

"Sí" Respondí yo quejándome y flotando mi dolor.

Dolía, tenía mis manos cubriendo mi frente, creo que también me golpeé la nariz pero eso dolía menos.

Lentamente separé mis manos, había una figura borrosa que iba aclarándose con lentitud delante de mí.

"¡Oh!" Exclamé e instantáneamente me alejé arrastrándome en el suelo.

¡No!, el Karma no me quiere, ¿qué cosa mala hice?

El rostro de Toothy fue adquiriendo color, se estaba sonrojando y me veía con miedo, la misma expresión que debía tener yo, pero...

"Perdón Toothy, ¿estás bien?" Todo lo anterior lo olvidé sustituido por mi preocupación al verlo sangrar de la nariz. Ese golpe lo debió lastimar.

Se cubrió la nariz y la boca con la palma de la mano sonrojándose más, ahora creo que era de vergüenza por ese pequeño accidente.

No me dio tiempo de disculparme más, el profesor nos mandó la enfermería de inmediato a que nos atendieran.

No tenía otra casa más que un golpe que se me haría un chichón, la enfermera sólo me dio una bolsa con hielos para que bajara la inflamación, al igual que Toothy, fue un simple sangrado por el golpe, pero ninguno teníamos permiso de abandonar la enfermería, algo bueno porque así no tendría que estar en las aburridas clases, pero también significaba que estaba a solas con el peli-morado.

"Perdón Nutty" Se disculpó conmigo sin verme a los ojos.

"De hecho fue mi culpa iba corriendo" No quería que se sintiera mal, sonreía y me aseguraba de que supiera que no estaba molesto, me miró buscando ese enojo que no delataba ni tenía, fue un accidente.

Más que estar molesto estaba asustado.

Sonrió un poco apenado, el suspiro de alivio de ambos me ayudó también a no sentirme tan nervioso, aunque no duró esa tranquilidad el silencio incomodo regresó.

Iba a decir cualquier cosa para cambiar el ambiente y la tensión, tal vez preguntarle por su tipo de dulce favorito.

"Toothy…"

"No digas nada por favor" Con tono suplicante me miró con ojos que querían llorar, yo... ¿Qué fue eso...? no tengo corazón de piedra, pero me sorprendió que me conmoviera.

"Decir nada de ¿qué?..." No me creía capaz de hablar del tema "Yo creo que todo los demás nos vieron, chocamos justo en frente de la puerta ya deben estar enterados" Cambié de tema inmediatamente fingiendo ingenuidad.

Abrió los ojos ligeramente mirándome confundido, probablemente preguntándose a que me refería o que pretendía, su sonrisa se hizo más grande, ¿por qué? no lo sé.

"Gracias"

"No deberías agradecerme, quien le agradece a alguien que te golpea" Seguía fingiendo inocencia. Con nerviosismo me reí, me daba demasiado crédito cuando la verdad sólo evitaba conversar sobre aquello.

"No necesitas fingir" Suspiró Toothy, pero no dejó de sonreír "Te doy las gracias por lo de Giggles" Me paralicé, se dio cuenta hasta de eso.

"No... No creo..." ¿Que me pasaba?, estaba tartamudeando.

"Prométeme que no dirás nada" No me lo pedía, me lo suplicaba.

"Yo no... Yo no diré nada" Suspiré, pero sentí que un peso se quitaba de mi espalda.

Solo querían mi silencio que alivio, espera... eso no me hace el cómplice e igual de culpable por saberlo, ¡no! De un lio me fui a otro igual.

Otra vez ese silencio incomodo entre nosotros, peor que el de un cementerio.

"¿Quieres... Quieres saber?" La duda se delataba en su voz, no era algo con lo que se sintiera cómodo hablando.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" Me apresuré a negar sacudiendo las manos y la cabeza "No necesitas decirme" El asintió y regresamos al silencio, después de un rato me sorprendió que yo fuera quien comenzara e insistiera en el tema si acababa de decir que no quería saber nada "Pero entonces ¿Cuddles y tú... son novios?" _'La curiosidad mató a la ardilla'_, esperen era así ¿no?, la ardilla o era al gato, bueno el punto es que me até la soga al cuello yo solito.

El peli-morado asintió con una sonrisa brillante, algo de lo que dije lo hacía feliz. Yo también asentí como bobo que apenas entendía algo o le costaba entender, maquinalmente respondiendo que sí, no estaba seguro que otra cosa hacer o que decir.

Quería preguntar cosas como, ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo?, ¿qué sucedió?, entre otras, la lista no terminaba pero me mordí la lengua para no ser metiche, yo mismo le dije no necesitaba decirme.

Reí sin chiste alguno, eran solo mis nervios y él me veía extrañado, no lo culpo, me comparaba a mí mismo con un loco por el sonido y la forma en que reía, no tenía gran diferencia a lo que sería una persona demente, tampoco sabía porque reía lo que lo hacía más extraño, pero nos relajó y rió conmigo por un rato.

"Oye Toothy te está sangrando la nariz de nuevo" Dejé de reí en cuanto me percaté de eso.

Había una caja de pañuelos de papel a un lado de nosotros que la enfermera nos dejó por si eso pasaba, me acerqué a tomar uno y limpiar la sangre, no podía evitar sentirme un poco culpable.

La puerta se abrió y no me preocupé, la enfermera salió hacia unos minutos para tomar su almuerzo y ya debió haber terminado, escuché los pasos y con ello la silueta de un cierto rubio que conocía.

"Hola Cuddles" Lo saludé y seguí con lo que hacía limpiando la sangre "¡Cuddles!" Me paralicé, juraría que mi mano temblaba y no sólo mi mano.

Qué situación tan comprometedora, no tanto pero para dar motivos de duda o desconfianza, si

"Hola Nutty" Me saludó, pero me pareció algo rara la forma en que sonreía "¿Estás bien Toothy?" Se dirigí sólo al aludió con preocupación en los ojos ignorándome a mí.

"Estoy bien, sólo fue un golpe"

...

Perspectiva Cuddles

Conozco este sentimiento, no puede ser estoy celoso de Nutty, tengo que ignorar eso, mis fundamentos no son suficientes, sólo... relajarme no es nada, el peli-verde es un amigo y solo eso y yo confió en Toothy.

Tengo que decirme la verdad con todas sus letras de colores, ese miedo que sentí en el cine es difícil de comparar con otro, me aterró ver un futuro sin Toothy y sólo me confirmó lo mucho que lo quería, no sólo cerca de mí, lo quiero de muchas otras formas, lo quiero en cuerpo y alma y yo mismo me lo demostré en esa ocasión, si no, ¿cómo habría sido capaz de hacer aquello?

"Hubiera aparecido mucho antes, pero el profesor no me dejaba salir" Me senté al lado de Toothy manteniendo una distancia que quería hacer desaparecer al instante, pero no frente a Nutty.

Viéndolo de reojo su sonrojo llamó mi atención y no es que fuera poco, sino mucho, la cara tan roja como en ocasiones podía ser la de mi novio _'siento soberbia con esa palabra'_

"¿De qué me perdí?" Pregunté.

"Es un poco incómodo de explicar" Respondió Toothy "Estaba hablando con Nutty sobre lo del otro día"

Yo mismo me sonrojé, como olvidar ese tema que específicamente había evitado con tanta desesperación durante toda la mañana, lo peor y de lo que me avergonzaba es que yo no me di cuenta de que Nutty nos había descubierto, tuvo que ser Toothy quien me lo dijera.

"¿Y entonces?" Pregunté apenado, tampoco estaba seguro de querer saber la contestación.

"Por mí no tienen de que preocuparse" Nervioso Nutty sonreía de la misma forma, yo debería estar peor que él.

Aunque ya había hablado con Toothy sobre lo que paso aún estaba un poco enojado conmigo, no lo culpo.

Se lo compensare hoy, tengo algo en mente.

"¿Qué piensas de esto?" Me aventuré a preguntar con seriedad, era algo que tenía que saber antes que nada.

"Pues... yo... yo..." Sus ojos iban y venían de un lugar a otro "Pues..." El timbre sonó "Llegaremos tarde" Como si el trasero se le estuviera quemando se puso en pie de un brinco en dirección a la puerta.

Algo me decía que tampoco quería saber, son muy diferentes las expresiones _tener que y querer que_. Se nos adelantó, ya camino a la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo con la mano sobre el picaporte.

"Hacen una linda pareja" Nos sonrió Nutty y luego se fue cerrando la puerta tras de él.

...

Perspectiva Toothy

¿Dijo que hacemos una linda pareja?, estoy feliz, me siento tan contento.

Cuddles me está mirado extrañado y yo no hago nada para ocultarlo solo puedo sonreír.

"¿Por qué tan feliz?" ¡Cómo si no supiera! empezó a sonreír igual que yo.

"Tendrás que adivinar"

"Es fácil, estás feliz porque nadie más va a saber lo nuestro" La sonrisa se borró de mis labios, de hecho no sabía "Mentí" Me abrazó con una sonrisa más grande llena de diversión "Estas feliz por lo que dijo…" Besó mis labios con ternura "…que hacemos un linda pareja" Por un segundo me creí lo otro que dijo.

"Tonto" Lo regañé con cariño y le di otro beso.

Lo olvidaba, algo importante que tenía que decirle pero se me adelanto.

"Hay que ser más cuidadosos de ahora en adelante"

"Cuddles" Me puse serio por un momento.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué... Qué crees que pasaría si los demás supieran?"

Sería un suspiro lo que escuché escapar de sus labios, esos labios que no me resistía a besar en ese momento pero me contuve. Imaginar sobre lo que pregunté también debía disgustarle, pero me contestó de buena gana.

"Sería raro y no puedo decir lo que sucedería o no pero no creo que sea algo muy bueno"

"Decidido nadie habla" Declaré con firmeza.

"¿Seguro?" Me miró dudoso.

"Por ahora sí, tal vez más después cambiemos de opinión"

Me dio la razón, conformándose con mi decisión, sé que no se opuso porque era lo mejor y lo sabía.

Nuestro secreto y silencio.

...

"¿Ni Giggles?" Me preguntó una vez que salimos de la enfermería "No es que quiera contarle, pero siento que ya sospecha demasiado"

Qué remedio, a mí me encantaría que supiera, así sabría que Cuddles es completamente mío, no estoy ciego sé que le gusta y de esa forma ya no haría ningún intento, _lo siento Cuddles, pero esa es mi mentalidad,_ me dije a mí mismo, pero más lo sentía por mí.

"Que sepa hasta que encuentre todas las pistas, no hay que apresurar" Y si se metía en medio yo podía adelantar eso.

Es extraño ella y yo somos buenos amigos… bueno no tanto últimamente, ahora la siento como una rival y por eso no me gusta tanto tenerla cerca.

Nutty nos saludó como si nada cuando entramos al salón de clases, pero Giggles se apresuró en ponerse de pie desde su asiento y tomó las manos de Cuddles para halarlo y que se sentara rápido en su lugar para contarle algo.

No rabié de celos por dentro al ver eso porque la idea de que faltaban dos días para probablemente no verla se acercaban y me levantaban el ánimo apagando esos sentimientos tan negros, sería triste, pero también una cosa muy buena que podría pasar.

"¿Am... Toothy?" Me llamó la atención Nutty halando un poco la manga de mi chaqueta, se puso de pie desde donde estaba sentado en su asiento para susurrarme algo al oído "No deberías quedárteles viendo tan fijamente"

"Perdona... no me di cuenta"

Nutty seguía ayudando, era un muy buen amigo, sólo que sus hábitos... ¿alimenticios?, podían asustar a la gente un poco, debería hablar más seguido con él, conocerlo mejor y encontrar cosas en común.

Como Cuddles estaba ocupado con Giggles olvidándose de mi existencia ¿por qué no empezar con esos planes futuros de una vez?

Me senté en la otra silla delante de Nutty para charlar un rato con éste.

"¿No te molesta que me siente aquí?"

"No, al que creo que le molesta es al que estaba antes que tú" Me respondió con una sonrisa divertida, lo que dijo le daba gracia.

"Pero no creo que le importe está muy ocupado platicando por ahí"

Últimos dos días, los profesores estaban ansiosos por deshacerse de nosotros y nosotros por no verlos en un largo raro, los temas de los libros terminaron y ya no había que enseñar, nada más calladitos se ven bonitos y sólo eso.

"Toothy, ¿Cuddles es celoso?" Tenía cierta preocupación en los ojos, le incomodaba estar hablando conmigo, pero hace rato no era así.

"Que yo sepa no, ¿por qué?"

"Me da esa sensación"

Sería aún más feliz si fuera así, eso significaría que no me quería ver con nadie más y yo sólo sería para él, se vale soñar despierto, pero la vida no es ninguna novela romántica, y si fuera así ¿quién sería yo? la mujer o el hombre, claro que el hombre aunque... ¡Mejor no pienso en tonterías!

"Nutty, ¿no hay alguien quien te guste?"

Su mirada se alejó de mí y apuntó a cierta persona con gafas antes de ponerse rojo.

"No" Mentía en un tonito agudo, es muy malo mintiendo.

Decidido, esa sería mi menta en esos dos últimos días, conseguir que Nutty tenga pareja y deshacerme de una piedrita dentro de mi relación con Cuddles.

"Seguro... ¿no hay ninguna chica que llame tu atención?" Arrastrando un poco las palabras, discretamente le insinuaba mis propósitos.

"No, no, no me gusta nadie es en serio" Su rostro estaba más rojo y sacudía las manos negando.

Suspiré por dentro, Nutty es todo un caso, comparándolo con lo mío… pues va bien, solo que Cuddles no llegue a hacer nada tonto, sigo sin poder creer que esté todo tan bien. Unos días atrás con clama y privacidad conversamos seriamente sobre esto, fue antes de lo de Nutty y casi me caigo riendo desde la cama en la que estaba sentado, resolvimos todo ese malentendido del día en que me le confesé y enterarme que a él no le gustaban los chicos como a mí y como yo había pensado, hacía todo tan irónico y a la vez sorprendente, prueba irrefutable de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Aunque... no admitiera que le gustara, lo que no es el caso, yo tenía mi evidencia, después de que me dijo que perdió su mochila y lo ayudé a buscarla al día siguiente en la mañana antes de ir a la escuela la encontré tirada en el jardín de mi casa, cercas del árbol junto a mi ventana y también unas cuantas ramas rotas, debió haber estado espiando en alguna ocasión y se cayó, pobre, me alegro que no se haya matado desde esa altura, eran suficientes recuerdos, ese es mi caso pero... el de Nutty, le debo un favor.

"Bien, no te gusta ninguna chica, ya entendí" Le hice creer que me había dado por vencido y él suspiró de alivio, la sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mis labios "¿Y quizás... algún chico?"

"¡No!, ¡no!, para nada, ¡no!" Estaba más nervioso que antes.

De tanto que negaba con la cabeza estoy seguro que se debió haber mareado y sus ojos daban vueltas, casi sentía lástima por él y me arrepentía de estarlo atormentando de esa forma, casi…

Solté una risita complacida, el rostro al rojo vivo de mi amigo era todo lo que necesitaba que me dijera, sus intentos por negarlo le daban un resultado completamente contrario.

"¿Y quién es?" Me sentía como Giggles o Petunia al estar pregustando, aunque yo ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Lo que quería lograr con preguntar era hacer que admitiera esos sentimientos y el mismo lo confesara, Nutty no es tan terco le tomara poco tiempo decirme.

"No es nadie" Tan nervioso estaba que sus manos no podían estar quietas.

"No me mientes a mí, al que mientes es a ti" Aunque claro yo no lo presionaría.

Frunció los labios con una indecisión en la mirada, al parecer quería decirme y al mismo tiempo no, se debatía entre esas dos opciones.

"¿Puedo confiar en ti?" Me sentía en telenovela dramática con esto.

"Secreto por secreto" Le recodé.

"No estoy seguro..." Sus manos jugaban con los mangas de su chamara intentando quitarse el estrés y su mirada apenada apuntaba a todo menos yo "... no creo que me guste, eso que... pues... cuando supe lo de Cuddles y tú me puse a pensar en cosas... "

"Cosas como ¿qué?" Se ponía interesante.

"Casas como lo mucho que me gusta pasar tiempo con él y que en vez de parecerme aburrido todo lo que hace, llama mucho mi atención y es interesante" Nutty se ve tan lindo con el sonrojo en las mejillas y el resto del rostro, más esa expresión apenada le da el encanto inocente del que es merecedor.

Usare eso a mi favor, definitivamente es lindo, para que yo lo piense es que tengo razón, aunque mis ojos sólo son para un rubio que ya me pertenece, pero para alguien más Nutty está disponible.

Sonreí infundiéndole confianza.

"Yo te ayudare"

"No es necesario" Se apresuró a decir.

"¿Qué no quieres mi ayuda?" Fingí sentirme herido.

"No, no es eso, no..." Gimió estresado recostándose en la fría madera del pupitre derrotado "Me duele la cabeza..."

Todo un caso raro... yo no paraba de reír.

"Toothy..."

"Sí"

"¿De casualidad no tendrás un dulce?"

"No" Contesté y él gimió de nuevo.

"Lo quería para sentirme mejor" También es lindo cuando actúa infantil.

"El que es tu enamorado es afortunado" Dije.

Como yo lo soy con el mío.

FIN


End file.
